Life with the sakamaki brothers
by Aroosa
Summary: What will happen after Yui's awakening ? Will their life go on like it was before? blood , Lust , hurt .. NAAH! after her awakening all the sakamakis now respect her.. a little, But they do! XD , and now their life will go on like in normal houses, fights, games, dinners, schools and other domestic things and also Romance between Ayato and Yui (Humor x Family x Romance )
1. Fight on the TV remote

It was another normal day at the sakamaki mansion, all the brothers were busy in doing their stuff , Reiji was in his laboratory , Subaru was walking in the rose garden , Shu was probably napping somewhere, Yui was getting prepared for the coming exams , Kanato was with his wax figures , Everyone was silently minding their own business while the two green eyed sakamaki brothers were fighting for the TV remote in the Lounge.

 **-SCENE:LIVING ROOM-**

"Oi ! Laito if you want to watch Hentai then go and watch it in your damn room!" Ayato said irritably and pulled the remote to his side while sitting on the couch infront of the TV with Laito to other side of the couch.

"but Ayato-kun , you know I can teach you maaaany new things if we watch it together nfufu " Laito replied as he pulled the remote too, clearly amused by teasing his brother .

Meanwhile in the laboratory a certain vampire with glasses was mixing some chemicals together, "One drop it is " he read from the book and took the funnel of the same chemical and moved to the beake , He bent and carefully tried to tip one drop of the chemical , as the liquid reached to the funnel's edge ..

"Oi ! BASTARD! GIVE ME THAT ! HOW DARE YOU SNATCH THE REMOTE FROM ORE SAMA"

"Nfufu , correction Ayato-kun , its my remote now"

as these yellings and giggling came in contact with Reiji's ears , His hands disbalanced , Pouring half of the liquid in the beaker, "Oh no ! " he mumbled when he saw white fumes coming from the beaker , He took some steps back and after a few seconds the beaker exploded making all his table covered in the sticky mess, he looked the mess and pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed but soon his attention was caught by the same yellings again

"Ayato-kun , you're so mean to your older brother" a whiny voice came

"Hah! you shouldn't pick a fight with me in the first place , see ore-sama always wi- WHAT THE HELL LAITO ! GET THE HECK OFF ME"

Reiji gritted his teeth and teleported to the lounge where all this noise was coming from,

As he arrived there, his anger boiled even more as he saw that the sofas were flipped , cusions were everywhere , The vase which he imported from Pakistan was now in pieces. His attention was then set on the two of the triplets ,The cause of all this disturbance. Currently Laito was on top of Ayato , grinning down at him while Ayato was struggling beneath him and growling .

Reiji sighed and fixed his glasses "Ayato ! Laito ! seriously whats all this commotion about ? you aren't children anymore , even Humans show some manners ..." Reiji started scolding them ,on which Laito turned his attention to Reji.

Ayato seized this chance and pushed laito off him and grabbed the remote and waved it above his head while standing "Hah! Yours truly won in the end"

Reiji, seeing that Ayato completely ignored his scolding teleported behind him and snatched the remote away in a swift movement and without giving him any chance to respond , declared "Laito, Ayato , You both arent allowed to watch TV for this whole week"

Ayato then turned to his brother and glared at him "who the hell are you to order Ore sama around, you Tableware Otaku" the last remark hit Reiji as his eyes twitched while Laito slighly chuckled at it.

Reiji then glared back at his arrogant brother "A month then it is , Now if you don't want to be sent to the dungeons ,You should go to your rooms" he said and then turned his back to them and started to walk back to his Lab.

Ayato was still angry at Reiji , muttering curses under his breath when Laito tapped his shoulder

"Nfufu That was fun ! wasn't it , Ayato-kun ? " He asked in a mocking tone.

Ayato batted his hand away and growled at him and then without saying anything teleported away, leaving Laito alone there ,Laito crossed his arms behind his head and grinned

"that was a great way to kill time" 

* * *

**A/N :**

My First Ever written Fanfic .. hope you guys forgive my mistakes and the lack of writing skills , I'll try to improve it and make the upcoming chapters longer


	2. School dance ball (1)

**-AT THE SCHOOL-**

The classroom was completely quiet, with some students bored and some paying attention to the lecture , some napping including meanwhile Yui was writing down all the important things about the lesson the teacher just explained,she was gently writing her notes when teacher spoke

"Ok Class thats all for today"

as he said this , all the students started to pack up their belongings along with Yui , she turned around and saw Ayato napping as usual , she sighed then gently poked his head

"Ayato-kun, the lesson is over now"

The youngest sakamaki triplet yawned and lifted his head to look at her "Agh! Finally that annoying lecture is over" He stretched his arms wide.

Yui looked at him and mumbled "But you were asleep throughout the lesson, you didn't even paid a little bit of attention to it"

Ayato glared at her "I heard that" on which yui smiled nervously at him.

But soon, their attention was caught by the School Principal who came in the class with a paper in his hand He cleared his throat to gain the attention of the students, when he saw that all the students were now looking at him he announced

"As you all know that there is National school ball, which will be held next week in the Royal Garden,so we are here to select couple who will go there on the behalf of our school" he said and looked around the class where now girls were gossiping about the ball , He once again cleared his throat and looked at the paper "Yui Komori" He announced the girl's name on which the shocked Yui received looks from all the girls.

She stood up from her seat and answered "Yes". The principal smiled at her "You will go to the ball, as you got the most votes from the teacher, we hope you'll make us proud, and as for your partner, its up to you, send us details when you decide about it " The principal said and then left the class.

As soon as the principal left all the girls looked at yui curiously and gathered around her asking different questions from her

"Komori-san you're so lucky" said one of her friend

"geez, i am so jealous of you" said another.

"hey, who will you choose as your partner ? " as this question was asked , then all the girls looked at Yui curiously waiting for her answer.

Yui nervously looked at all of them and stuttered "uh-umm its ... I haven't decided yet" She replied which earned her disappointed complains from the girls. She smiled weakly at them and then the school ended

-In the Limousine-

"woooh~ i didn't knew that Bitch-chan is invited to the ball" Laito giggled

"Yui Komori, you must not do anything foolish to embarrass the name ofsakamaki household" Said Reiji as he kept reading from the book

Yui nodded silently as she was currently thinking about it then looked at Ayato who soon noticed her look and said with a grin "poor chichinashi,I am happy that old man didn't chose me for this, well even if he did, ore-sama wasn't going to obey him"

"anyway .. who is your partner? n-not that I care! " asked subaru as he looked out of the window but kept glancing at her

As this question was asked yui looked up and noticed that all the sakamakis were now looking at her, waiting for her reply,even Shu had opened his one eye.

Yui looked down "I really haven't thought about it" She lied and didn't make any eye contact with the brothers throughout the ride.

as the limousine stopped infront of their mansion, Yui was the first one to get off it and ran to her room, after that all the brothers got off too.

Ayato stretched his arms"Finally we're back, Ore-sama can rest now" and walked inside too but as soon as he started to walk, Reiji called him "Ayato! Family meeting, Now!"

Ayato turned around and saw that all of his brothers were now looking at him with an angry expression on their faces.

"Huh?" was the only thing Ayato uttered.

* * *

 **A/N :**

Thanks For liking my story !  
This one will be a series and then regualar oneshots will continue ~  
Thanks for reading and liking my story ^^


	3. School Dance ball (2) 'The meeting'

_~CLICK~_  
As soon as Yui entered her room she locked the door and then slowly moved to her bed, She plopped on her bed laying on her back, facing the ceiling as she wondered that if she did the right thing to not ask Ayato about the ball . The truth was that Yui had a crush on Ayato ever since the awakening, but she never let anyone know about it (atleast she thinks that no one knows), She shifted to her side hugging one of the pillow and thought about today's classes, a few boys from her class had proposed her for going to the ball with them but she aplogoized to them and explained that she has already chosen who she wants to go with,when they inquired about her partner,she said nothing thinking that she shouldn't tell everyone about it before asking Ayato, So she tried many times to ask him but wheneverr she tried they were interrupted or disturbed and in the limousine Ayato himself said that he doesn't like dance balls and will never go to one . She sighed again as she burried her face in the soft pillow trying to fall asleep and just forget about it.

 **-SCENE :THE LIVING ROOM-**

All the sakamaki brothers were gathered in the living room after some minutes of silence, Subaru was the one who broke the silence by snapping at Ayato

"Oi! Are you really that stupid?"

Ayato looked at the youngest sakamaki and raised his brow "Hah?"

Reiji fixed his glasses and looked at Ayato "Do you seriously not have any idea?"

Ayato then looked at Reiji "Idea about what? will you just tell me that what did I do now?"

Subaru was about to speak again when Reiji stopped him and said "it seems like you are clueless about the matters, very well then I'll explain, Miss Komori wants to go to the ball with you... " Reiji explained briefly.

Ayato looked at him confused "chichinashi ? with me? to the ball?"

Kanato hugged his bear and said to it "teddy.. it looks like Ayato really is very dumb , don't you think so too?" he chuckled while asking his bear .

Ayato glared at his purple haired brother and snapped at him "Don't make me snatch that pretty bear of yours and tear it into pieces" on which Kanato hugged his bear tighter to his chest.

Laito stepped to the side of Kanato ,"Thats right Kanato-kun, Ayato-kun really don't know anything about women, if only he came to me for some lessons about understanding girls fufu"

This made Ayato even more angered "Like Hell I'll ever come to you!" .

Then Shu who was laying on the couch ever since they came to the mansion with his eyes closed , finally sat up and opened his blue eyes "Ayato, just go to her, ask her for the ball, and thats it, we can all live with silence and peace"

Ayato turned his attention to the eldest sakamaki "hah! why should I? If Chichinashi wants to go with me then she can ask Ore-sama"

Reiji sighed and massaged his temple "Ayato this isn't gentleman like... A gentleman should always propose a lady first, those manners of yours ..."

Ayato 'hmphed' and looked away with his arms crossed "No I won't"

After the denial of Ayato Reiji looked at Laito and nodded at him on which Laito smiled slyly and stepped closer to him, tapping his shoulder "So if you don't wanna ask Bitch-Chan about the ball then maybe I can ask her, she doesn't have any other choice so she won't deny me , nfufu We can spend aloooot of time together and can have a lot of fun too, I can imagine all the fun things we will be doing"

This made Ayato flinch and glare at his triplet "Like Hell you would!"

and then Reiji smirked and crossed his arms "You're saying ..?"

Ayato 'tched' and spoke"Fine! I'll ask her ... Happy?" On which the brothers nodded at him. "Annoying" e muttered and then turned his back to the brothers and teleported away from them.

 **-SCENE :OUTSIDE YUI'S ROOM-**

Right now, Ayato was standing outside the girl's room debating with himself 'Ok I'll just ask her for the ball! make her give me the blood and then will head to my room and will sleep peacefully' he finished and as usual without any knocking entered her room "Yo chichinashi!" he greeted but didn't get any response but saw that on the bed was a blonde frail girl sleeping carelessly while hugging a pillow.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_  
This is my first time writing a fanfic, hehe, I hope you forgive my mistakes .  
and thanks to : Reading Pixie and Violet 167 for your kind reviews , I'll try to write more lengthy chapters, Thanks for your patience ^?^ About the next chapter, What do you think will Ayato do after finding Yui asleep ?


	4. School Dance ball (3) 'The proposal'

-IN YUI'S ROOM-  
  
Ayato looked at the sleeping blonde girl,He silently closed the door and walked closer to her bed until he was standing right infront of her,

'sleeping when Ore-sama has come here, what an idiot' He looked down at the sleeping girl and moved his hand to wake her up but stopped immediately, for some reason he doesn't want to wake her up, he didn't knew why he was feeling like this, wanting to protect her and comfort her , usually he liked to tease her and make her suffer, but right now , when he saw her sleeping innocent face he just wanted to stare at her for eternity and do nothing. He sat down on the bed beside her, Now that he looked closely at her face "chichinashi sure is cute" he said with a smile but then instantly shook his head and facepalmed and thought that why did he said that 'she isn't cute ! she's a chichinashi , a shorty frail bloodbag nothing more' he tried to convince himself then sighed and looked back at the girl. there were a few strands of hair on her face , Ayato moved his hand to her face and pulled back the strands behind her ear,keeping his eyes fixed on her face. As his cold hand come in touch with her warm skin, Yui stirred in her sleep, shifting to Ayato's side and grabbed Ayato's hand tightly and hugged his arm as she did to the pillow before, This action took Ayato by surprise, He stared at her for a while but didn't pulled his arm back 'agh! why can't I wake her up' he asked mentally to himself, But he can't stay like this so he finally decided woke her up by speaking softly "chichinashi" he said her name but no response from the girl, He narrowed his eyes and spoke a little louder than before "Chichinashi!" still the girl just kept hugging his arm ,He was annoyed now but then smirked as an idea came into his mind , He bent leaned his face closer to her face and slowly licked her cheek and in an instant Yui's eyes shot open and the first thing she saw was Ayato smirking at her.

Yui hurriedly sat up on her bed moving away from Ayato "Ayato-kun ! w-what are you d-doing here?" yui asked nervously as she grabbed the blanket

Ayato reminded himself mentally the reason he came here , He looked at the nervous girl and sighed "calm down will yaa, I came cause I wanted to ask you something"

Yui looked at him curiously while tilting her head "ask me ?" she asked at which Ayato nodded. 'Does he need my blood? what should I do .." but soon her thoughts were disturbed when Ayato spoke

"Its about .. that ball, have you already chose someone ?"

Yui stared at him then looked down and shook her head in 'No'

"Well not that it matters, whether you choose or not, It was obvious that you are going there with Ore-sama" Ayato declared nonchantly as he proudly pointed at himself.

Yui stared at him with wide eyes 'was it a dream? did he really asked her for the ball? did Ayato sakamaki actually asked me for a dance ball' Yui was asking these questions to herself while she kept staring at him.

Soon Ayato got irritated by it and spoke "Oi! why are you staring at Ore sama like an idiot, Don't you have to thank me or something?"

Yui then realized that she was staring at him for a while and looked down , "uh sorry Ayato-kun, I am glad to go there with you, Thank you for asking me" Yui replied smiling which made Ayato a little blush.

"yeah! But I didn't asked you , I told you !" Ayato said and faced other way ,

Yui smiled at his behaviourmore "Uh yeah thats right, so tomorrow I will give your name to the principal.. By the way, umm didn't you say that You don't like stuff like balls , dances? " She asked curious of what made him change his mind.

Ayato looked at the blonde girl and thought about it, why did he wanted to go with her while he hated these things, maybe its because of what Laito said earlier, but still why does he hate the idea of her with any of his brothers or another male, she is just a source of blood then why does he want to keep her to himself only...

as Ayato was thinking about this , Yui moved closer to him "Ayato-kun?" she asked him which made him come back in reality.

Ayato looked at her "Because... I just want to " the answer made the blonde raise a brow in confusion but didn't said anything. Ayato then stood up from the bed "Ok so everything is done, you're going with me to the ball" He said and walked to her door with his hands in his pockets, and soon after the blonde was left alone in the room.  
As Ayato exited her room he saw his other two triplets,walking to him. He narrowed his eyes at them "What are you doing here ?" he asked with his usual rough tone.

Laito tipped his hat to his face while smiling "We just wanted to check our little brother that if he was doing well"

Kanato looked at the closed door "Teddy and I wanted to know that if you weren't doing anything foolish or not" He then looked at his bear,smiling "right teddy"  
Ayato rolled his eyes at them irritated "Get lost" he said and then walked past his brothers to his room.  
Laito and Kanato stared at him until he vanished from their sight,"He still doesn't know about his own feelings , what an idiot" Said Kanato. "I have to agree with that nfufu, He got a lot to learn " Laito giggled and then both of the them sighed at the same time.


	5. School Dance ball (4) Getting Ready

"This one is too flashy ,this is too simple, too large , too short, no! no! no! agh" Right now yui was in her room and the room was a mess , everywhere were clothes , She was choosing the dress for her ball but couldn't decide it , and throwing each clothe outside the cupboard after a while when she realized the state of her room she sighed and sat down leaning to the cupboard door but soon her frown was replaced by a smile as she thought that she is this crazy to look perfect infront of Ayato, 'maybe I really love him' she thought and giggled while slightly blushing. soon her thoughts were disturbed by a

...KNOCK! KNOCK! ...

Yui looked up and answered "yes, come in , the door's open" and to her surprise it was Reiji , Yui quickly got up and asked him "Reiji-san, is there something you needed ?"

Reiji looked at her room then at her , Yui noticed this and bowed gently "I am sorry for the state of my room its .."

But Reiji interrupted her "well it is a surprise to see your room in such a horrible state" he then sighed and continued "I just came here to see if you are ready .. but it doesn't look like this " He said once again glancing at her cupboard.

Yui kept herself bowed down while being embarrassed then spoke "its .. I just can't decide what to wear . "

Reiji raised a brow "can't decide? well i am truly not interested in these stupid problems" He then looked at the girl whose bangs were covering her eyes and and was looking down sadly ,then again he spoke "But it will be trouble if you wore something idiotic , so I can send Laito here, in this house only he is the one who got a sense of fashion.. eventhough I don't like his own clothings but he can help you" Reiji said while fixing his glasses.

Yui smiled brightly and thanked him "Thank you so much Reiji-san"

Reiji then nodded "and please do tidy up your room" and then he left the room.

After some time .. "Bitch-chaan I hope you are changing right now" laito said and then entered her room without any warning and saw the girl standing infront of the cupboard with clothes in her hands, probably because she was cleaning "Laito-kun ! don't say such things and you should also knock when you come in" Yui puffed her cheeks as she turned away from him.

Laito giggled and came closer to her "hai Hai ~ so you're having problem in clothe's selection, nfufu leave it to Laito-sama" He joked and stood infront of her cupboard, he searched through her clothes while Yui was cleaning the mess she made. "Bitch chan wouldn't it be good if you go there in your undies , you'll look perfect" At which yui glared at him "No" she replied simply.

Laito chuckled and continued. searching, after a little time "look at this , this one will look just perfect on you" Yui hearing this turned her attention at Laito who was holding a red colored sleeve less dress which reached her knees and had a pink belt on the waist and at the edges it had frills.

Yui smiled and took the dress "It looks perfect for a ball , I didn't knew that I had this here too, Thanks laito-kun" yui thanked him smiling . Laito grinned "nfufu mention not" He winked and then without saying anything else left the smiling happy blonde alone in the room.  
As laito exited the room he saw Subaru leaning to the wall infront of the door, glaring at him, laito smiled slyly "aww was my little brother watching us ? " at which Subaru scoffed "I can't leave her alone with you" Laito then spoke "eh ? but I was just helping bitch chan in choosing a dress, Do you think I would do something to her as I get a chance?"

Subaru just glared at him which made Laito chuckle and then he waved at him and started walking "Bitch Chan really looks really happy and excited, haha poor thing was choosing clothes since morning" He then vanished in the thin air.

Subaru hearing this looked at the closed door then decided to check on Ayato , He teleported in his room, his eyes twiched as he saw that Ayato was still napping in his usual clothes 'Good thing I came here or else he would end up making her sad again' he thought to himself then Subaru reached closer to his bed and angrily shook him "Oi ! wake the hell up"

. Ayato sat up and yawned then glared at his young brother "what the heck are you doing in my room, you have no right to enter my room without my permisson "

Subaru rolled his eyes at him then asked "Don't you have to get ready too?"

Ayato scratched his head and looked at him "I am already ready , I don't have to get ready for a stupid ball "

Subaru looked at him annoyed "You're a dumbass , Don't you know, Yui has spent her whole morning in getting ready for the ball and here you don't even give a damn"

Ayato looked at him confused "Chichinashi is an idiot then" and then Subaru then angrily grabbed his collar and facing him directly"I don't care if you care about the ball or not , But now You have to go and wear something special, I don't wanna see her sad just because of you"

Ayato glared back at him then pushed him away and glared at him "Thats non of your damn business now Get out of my room" Ayato said as he pointed at the door.

Subaru gritted his teeth and after glaring at him for a while teleported away.

As subaru left him alone , Ayato again lied on the bed and closed his eyes but then remembered what subaru said 'I don't wanna see her sad because of you' He shifted to a side trying to forget it but an image of smiling Yui came in his mind, He growled and sat up then looked at the cupboard angrily, then finally got up from his bed, He reached his cupboard and took out a grey dress coat and a white dress shirt with grey pants, and "why am I doing this ? Tch" He asked himself angrily,for some reason he doesn't want to make her sad but usually he likes to make her cry so whats different now?' he thought and then took the clothes and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Author's note:  
Thats it for this chapter !  
what do you think about this chapter?  
Thanks for reading and liking it and also for all of your kind reviews and keeping reviewing , it encourages me to write more faster  
Lol ! I update soon cause this is my first fanfiction so I am excited about it! and plus my typing is fast ^^


	6. School dance ball (5) 'Notice Me'

-IN THE LIVING ROOM-

Ayato sits on one of the sofas while waiting for yui "why the hell is she taking so long?" He asks getting impatient as he rests his chin on his palm

Laito giggles and looks at him "Nfufu its a surprise to see that you really made an effort to get ready for the ball, usually you would just go there in your normal clothes or won't even bother to go, is it for Bitch Chan ? " he asks teasing his twin on which Ayato just scoffs

At the moment Subaru also comes in the living room and looks at Ayato, he looks at him a little surprise cause he didn't expect Ayato to get ready cause he said him too, But subaru doesn't show him that he's happy or anything so he just went to lean against the wall

Reiji fixes his glasses and looks at the clock "Seriously she doesn't know anything about punctuality" and then sighs

Shu yawns and shifts on the sofa "Women are troublesome" He says and keeps listening to the music while his eyes were closed

Kanato hugs his bear and looks up at the staircase "but .. isn't that Yui san ?" He says on which all the brothers also looks in the direction where Kanato is looking.

There was standing a girl with pink eyes in a red knees length dress , her hairs were tied in bun with with strands falling on her both sides she was wearing red heels which made her look a little taller ,she gently came down the stairs where all the brothers were sitting.

All the brother's eyes were fixed on her 'she looks so pretty' all the brothers thought this in their minds but didn't say it , even Shu opened his one eye to look at her while still lying on the sofa

Ayato kept his gaze fixed on her through all the way she came down 'Does Chichinashi always look this beautiful , and is she wearing make up?' He looked at her more until Laito tapped his shoulder

"Charmed by Bitch Chan's beauty hmm? nfufu" Laito teased him then looked back at the girl "She really looks ready to devour"

Ayato glared at him "Don't you dare to touch her! she's mine" He says then looks at her "Oi Chichinashi, lets go!"

Yui was talking with Reiji about the rules and manners in the ball when Ayato called her, she nodded at Ayato then moved closer to him, Yui then looked back at the brothers and bowed down "We'll leave now.." when she looks up, she notices that Subaru has been staring at her for all the time, she looks at him confused then smiles which made Subaru blush and he looks other way.

Yui looks confused at his action then Ayato takes her hand making her surprised "Eh?"

Ayato smirked "Shall we go?" He asks gently but still with tease in his voice. He did this cause he noticed Yui was looking at Subaru, He didn't like when 'his' chichinashi looks at someone else than him. 'why am I agian feeling like this ? ' he asks himself and then starts to walk with her to the main gate where the limousine was parked , The driver opened the door for them and then both of them climbed in and after a while the limousine started moving leading both of them to the Royal Garden.

Both of them were quiet until Ayato broke the silence "Why you're so quiet?"

Yui looks at him then again down "I have never been to a ball so I am a bit nervous that if I would do fine or not .."

Ayato looks at her with wide eyes "You have never been there ? " On which Yui nodded silently, Ayato rests his hand back at the seat while looking at her nervous state "You don't have to worry about it , its just a boring ball where we'll just eat dinner then there will be a dance then we'll all come back, thats it" he answers nonchantly then looks outside the window

"ummm .. I don't know how to... dance" She says and looks down while being embarrassed

Ayato looks at her surprised "What ? are you serious? " Yui nods at him while looking down at which Ayato sighs "Don't worry about it ,Just follow my lead while dancing and you'll be fine .. seriously you're such a kid"

Yui smiled weakly at him "thank you Ayato kun, sorry for troubling you " She then looks outside the window and soon the awkward silence between them crepts, Yui keeps glancing at him 'he didn't commented on my dressing, I even put on some makeup, Did he not notice it?...Yui! if you want him to notice you then you will make him notice you! Yes you can do it Yui' Yui thought to herself and then looked at Ayato "Ano.. Ayato-kun "

"Hmm?"

" You look good today"

"Hah? do I not look the best everyday?"

"Thats not it,uh nevermind"

"hah? weird"

She looked down but then looked up at him again,determined, "Ayato-kun, you like red color right?"

"hah? what kinda question is that?"

"its a question! so?" She said as she tried to make him notice her red dress

"Yeah, I like red, its the same color as .."

Yui leaned forward as she waited excitedly

"Blood"

Yui looked at him in disbelief , dissapointed she leaned back on her seat "yeah" She said quietly and to distract herself she looked outside the window 'Did I do all that work to dress up and make up for nothing, he didn't even noticed me' she mentally sighed

Meanwhile Ayato kept his gaze at her, observing her from head to toe, he has to admit that she looked really beautiful in that dress, but obviously he isn't going to say this to her, he never thought of her like this before

soon Yui noticed his gaze and looked at him "Umm, is there something on my face?" she says as she reaches a hand to touch her face

Ayato shakes his head in a 'No' then looks outside the window "Oh we're here" he said as he saw the lightnings and music coming from the grand hall filled with many people.

Yui also looked outside and became nervous "T-there alot of people .."

then the limo stopped infront of the grand entrance and the driver opened the door for them, Ayato climbed out first then took Yui's hand and helped her get out too,as they got out alot of girls started talking about them as they fell for Ayato's charm Yui gulped and looked around "Will I do fine h-here?"

Ayato just took her hand and lead her inside the Hall "You'll be fine , just don't act all stupid and flustered" he said then the both of them entered the Grand ball Hall.

* * *

what do you think about this chapter?  
Thanks for reading and liking it  
For the next chapter, there will be some chaos ,hurt and comfort. ^^ Look forward to it


	7. SDB (6) words can hurt and heal

-IN THE HALL-

"Hey look at that red head boy, he's hot"

"yeah.. but isn't he with that blonde girl ?"

"naah ! She doesn't look his type"

As Ayato and Yui walked deeper in the hall , All the girls were looking at Ayato and gossipng about them, Yui could hear what they were saying and she looked down, she didn't like what they were saying about her but it wasn't false though,She looked up at Ayato then back down

'he is handsome to make any girl fall for him, also he doesn't have any feelings for me, maybe I really am wasting my time' Yui thought to herself and looked down 'Maybe I should cool myself down a bit first' She looked up at Ayato "Umm, Ayato-kun, I am feeling thirsty, I'll go and fetch a drink, Do you want it too?" she smiled at him

"I don't need it,Go and hurry up "

Yui Nodded at him and then walked to the juice bar where different kinds of colorful juices were placed, She asked for a glass of crane berry juice, She is used to drink it all the time that now she doesn't like any other juice than crane berry. the juice bar girl gave her the juice and she smiled and thanked the girl and then started to sip her juice from the straw when..

"hey there! you're the one who came here with that Red head boy right?" a tall girl with wavy brown long hair and blue eyes asked as she smiled sweetly at her.

Yui looked at her and smiled back "Uh Yeah I am , Yui Komori, Nice to meet you" Yui advanced her hand for a handshake.

"yeah yeah. forget these lousy intros now. " the girl crossed her arms,looking at her with an annoyed expression." I came here to ask you that are you that boy's girlfriend? "

Yui was shocked by that sudden change of behaviour, "uh No.. it isn't like that" she then looks down 'he never saw me as girl , I am only a blood bag to him'

The girl smiled satisfied "Good! so will you stop going near him, cause as you can see my friend likes him and she looks perfect with him unlike you" The girl said rudely to her and she points to Ayato's direction.

Yui looks where the girl pointed and her eyes widens a bit, there Ayato was standing with a girl with straight pink hair wearing a beautiful red gown , her body was so perfect and beautiful, Yui looked down as she didn't liked the idea of Ayato with another girl.

"see they look like a couple already while you looked like brother and sisters , it was weird though, listen I think you should just give up on him, you'll only embarrass him if you stay with him,look at yourself what do you have?listen to me and find someone else" The girl smirked as she saw that yui was already feeling down.

-MEANWHILE ON AYATO'S SIDE-

'whats taking chichinashi so long..' Ayato thought as the girl kept talking nonsense to him,Ayato looked at the girl and made a disgusted expression which the girl didn't noticed 'her blood doesn't smell appetizing at all'

"umm can I atleast have your name please" The girl asked sweetly as she smiled at him.

Ayato ignored her question and looked around boredly then he spotted Yui standing at the juice bar with another girl. 'there she is' he then started walking towards her.

"uh wait ! you didn't tell me your name yet" The girl said as she followed him.

-AT THE JUICE BAR-

"Hey! lets go what are you .. doing?" Ayato asked but soon noticed a frown on her face 'what happened to her' he thought to himself and moved closer to her "Oi ! Come already"

Yui looked up at him but turned her face away from him as she bit her bottom lip.

Ayato became uncomfortable by this action and finally asked her "Oi ! why are you acting strange all of a sudden" he said as he reached for her arm.

Yui seeing this backed away from him,she looked up at Ayato with a hurt expression on her face and then ran off to other side in the hall passing by every person as she felt tears in her eyes,'I am sorry Ayato-kun'

Ayato was shocked by this and then he heard a giggle from the brown haired girl, he turned his attention to the two girls

"haha did you saw that ! She's such an airhead, Thanks to my doing" The brown haired girl giggled at the pink haired one.

"You did this , haha thats awesome!, just according to plan "

Ayato narrowed his eyes at them "Thats your doing? " he asked in an angry tone

The pink haired girl smiled "Uh just forget about her, why don't you come with me, I can satisfy you more than her" The girls says as she clings onto his arm, pressing herself on him.

Ayato gritted his teeth and pulled away from her "Don't you dare to come near me or her .. You filthy pests!" he barked at them and turned away as he walked in the direction where Yui went. leaving the both girls in shock.

'what was I thinking when I came here with him, I'll only embarrass him if I stay with him' Yui thought and ran in the crowd, she wasn't looking forward and so she bumped into someone, Without looking , She bowed and apologized quickly "I-I am sorry"

"Hey How dare you bump into me" a boy with green spiked hair said.

Yui looked up at him nervously "I am sorry please forgive me"

The boy stepped closer to her and tilted her chin up "Huh ! Thats a cute chick here, what do you say guys" he said to his fellow friends who gathered around her "You're right"

Yui moved away from him "Please stop this , I already apologized"

A boy with black hair held her shoulders from behind "Ne~ why don't you hang out with us for a while"

Yui looked back at him "please let go off me" She then closed her eyes tightly 'Ayato help me please'

The green haired boy stepped closer to her and stroked her cheek "what? are you afraid from us?" he smirked

"hey .. Let go off her this instant if you don't wanna die on the spot"

This familiar voice made Yui open her eyes, she looked to her left seeing Ayato standing there with an angered expression

"Huh who the hell are you we fou-" The boy spoke but soon was cut off when Ayato grabbed his collar roughly "h-hey ! Stop it" The boy choked

Ayato looked at him dead panned in the eyes "Let Go Of Her" he demanded and glared at the other boy behind Yui , The glare only made the boy back off from the girl so Yui ran close to Ayato. He then pushed the Boy in his grip away on the floor and scoffed at them "Touch her again and you'll see" He said glaring at them then pulled Yui with him to the other silent side of the ball.

Yui didn't said anything all the way as she kept her head bowed down as she let Ayato drag her. When they reached at a silent place, He let go of her and turned away from her then Yui decided to speak up "uhm Ayato-kun I am sorry, I shouldn't-" But Ayato cut her off when he pressed her against the wall, and caged her in his arms , blocking her ways of escapes then he spoke and looked directly in her eyes

"what were you thinking huh? running like that and bumping in other men, Do you have any idea what would have happened if I didn't came?"

Yui kept her head down and muttered a "I am sorry" which was followed by a sniff

Ayato raised his voice "Don't give me a damn sorry ! I need an explanation" he said then looked at the tears which flowed through her eyes "Now why the heck are you crying ?"

Yui sniffed "I am sorry .. I shouldn't come here with you.."

Ayato was confused by this, "hah?" He uttered

Then finally Yui burst out "i am sorry ! I embarrass you infront of so many people, You look so handsome and .. *sniff* and I am just a chichinashi! Not good in anything, You looked better with that pink haired girl than me ..I am sorry, I am such a disgrace to you aren't I"

Ayato was completely taken back by that, he never thought that Yui would think this, infact he never thought of this "Are you an idiot or something?" He asked her with a his usual rough tone but his eyes were saying otherwise, His eyes looked a bit worried as he wiped her tears with his thumbs and cupped her cheeks in his both hands and raised her face to him

Yui sniffed again while looking at him with her teary eyes and was about to say something when Ayato did something which took her by surprise.

He kissed her...

Yui's eyes widens as hundreds of emotions flowed through her mind, his cold lips on her warm ones felt good . She didn't resisted him and after a while kissed him back too, she didn't know how much time did they stayed like this, until Ayato pulled back , looking at her flushed and dazed face, He smiled at her

"You're such an idiot to believe in people's nonsense and an airhead to think that you can run away from me" his words were rough but it relieved Yui in a strange way and then hugs her tightly,as he rested his chin on her head

Yui sniffed once more then burried her face in his shirt "I am sorry"

"Ok now it has gotten annoying by you apologizing every second"

"yeah, sorry...oops " Yui then giggles a little as she hugs him back

Ayato sighs "really! You are hopeless"

Yui then pulls back and smiles at him "Thank you, I feel better now"

Ayato crosses his arms "huh? a kiss made you feel better?" he teased her and smirks "really chichinashi?"

Yui blushed "Thats not it ! ... Ok maybe it is " she mutters the last part as she looks down in embarrassment.

"haa you're too honest" he then pulls her into a hug again "and thats what I like the most about you" He grins

While Yui blushes at it, 'did he said that he likes me? ' she thought and then smiled and hugged him back.

* * *

Author's note:  
Tell me your opinions about this chapter and thanks for reading and liking it ^^  
I personally enjoyed writing this one,  
If you guys want something specific in this story then let me know

haha, I never said that Hurt and comfort both were created by Ayato , Tricked yaaa, Kawaii juzou and Violet 167


	8. SDB (7) dinner, dance and truth

There was complete silence,Yui stayed still in Ayato's arms and Ayato also didn't bothered to pull back,Both of them were enjoying this moment together until the announcement interrupted them "We are starting the dinner, It is requested to all the respected guests to come at the dining Hall, Thank you"

Yui pulled back and looked at him "Ayato we should also go"

Ayato made a dissatisfied noise and crossed his arms

which made Yui smile so she insisted "Come on Ayato kun" She said as she tugged his arm,

"yeah yeah I am coming , sheesh, annoying dinners" He muttered

-AT THE GRAND DINING HALL-

"wow! Its so grand and royal and that fountain is so beautiful ! Oh look at that chandelier" Yui was admiring the beauty of the hall like a child as she has seen such grandness first time in her life.

Ayato simply shrugged "Its not that awesome, Like you're saying" He said nonchalantly as he belonged to a royal family and has attended many balls like these and even more royal than this school ball

"Mam and Sir, let me show you your seat" A waiter came and bowed in front of them as he offered them his help

"Uh Thank you" Yu thanked him and bowed too

Ayato rolled his eyes at her

The waiter then lead them to a two seated couple seat "You both may sit here and call me if you need something" He then bowed and left them alone.

Ayato then went to take a seat out for Yui ,She looked at him confused "eh?" She was surprised by this change of behaviour

Ayato 'tched' and face palmed "Idiot.. now sit already! Don't be so surprised by it cause this special treatment is only for the stupid ball"

"uh yeah.. sorry" Yui then gently sat on the seat then Ayato went to take his sit infront of her too.

Yui was now again looking here and there cheerfully as she enjoyed the scenery "They must be pretty rich to organize such a beautiful ball"

While Ayato was just boredly looking at her "Hmm.. forget it , Hurry and tell what you will eat?"

Yui then noticed the Menu infront of her "we'll order ? I thought they would give us something" She exclaimed and opened the Menu and then looked at the list of delicious food in which most of foods were which Yui never heard of, She felt confused so she decided to ask Ayato "Ayato-kun , You can order whatever you want.. I don't have any specific choice"

" Is Takoyaki in the list?"

"um No"

"I don't want anything"

Yui sighed and looked at the list 'I don't really know what they are ...' She then decided to choose randomly and answered "I want Escargot" She said cause she didn't wanted to make Ayato think that she know nothing about grand things

her answer made Ayato raise a brow "Escargot?...really?" He knew that Yui don't know what she's ordering cause a girl who is scared of snails and other insects can't possibly eat one.

"Y-yeah! I want it.. so can you order it for me?" She said as she smiled ,'well its a food so I'll be just grateful and eat it, how bad can it possibly be' she encouraged herself as she made an order without thinking at all

"Yeah sure " Ayato answered with a hidden smirk 'hah I would love to see chichinashi's reaction' He thought and then called the waiter and made the order."One plate of Excargot " The waiter bowed and then went away.

-After a while-

"Here is your order mam, we Hope you like it" The waiter placed the plate with a dish cover infront of her

"Thank you" Yui replied innocently

The waiter then removed the dish cover showing the 'escargot' she ordered, Yui's eyes widened as she saw the cooked snails on her plate, she wanted to scream in disgust but couldn't so she looked back at the waiter and forced a smile as she sweardropped, The waiter taking this as a sign left them alone.

Ayato was clearly amused by her expression He set his elbow on the table and looked at her "Whats wrong chichinashi? Come on start up or the food will get cool down"

Yui looked up at him and nodded and then took the fork to take one of the snails, Her hand shaked terribly as she lifted it up, Her face was showing pure disgust which amused Ayato even then advanced the fork towards he mouth but as the snail was one inch away from her mouth she withdrew with it as she placed the snail back on the plate.

"Hmm? Aren't hungry ? You can't waste food like this you know" He said to her with a serious voice but inside he was laughing hysterically

Yui bowed her head down and muttered "I can't eat it..."

"why that? you're the one who ordered it so shut up and eat it"

" I...I didn't knew.. what it was"

"what, really?" He asked with sarcasm which made Yui look up at him again with a confused look. Now Ayato couldn't hold back anymore so he started chuckling "haha that was really great chichinashi! You fell for it, you're such an airhead"

"Ayato what are you talking about ! " Yui asked as she blushed in embarrassment

He ran his fingers through his red hair and looked at her "I knew that you didn't knew what you were ordering, haha it was fun to see your expression"

Yui puffed her cheeks in anger and glared at him "If you knew then why didn't you tell me before !"

"I wanted to see your expression and let me tell you that was one of the best expression you ever made" he then chuckled some more

"Ayato thats rude !" She said then turned away from him

"yeah yeah big deal ! its your fault for not asking about it if you didn't know what it was" He made his point leaving Yui speechless so she just pouted in guilt

"Now you want to order something else?" Ayato asked her after recovering from his laughing

"My hunger has died after seeing this" Yui said as she pushed the plate away while showing disgust.

"but my hunger is still here" He said calmly with an evil smile

"eh ?... if you were hungry then why didn't you order ?" Yui asked him confused

Ayato gently took Yui's hand into his "Why should I order when Its already here" he smirked and kissed her hand which made Yui instantly blushed and she pulled it back and looked to a side "You can't drink it here, we're in public right now, anyone can see us"

"So you're okay with it if we're alone" His smirk widens

"I didn't said that !" Yui replied while becoming fluster

"haha, you're so easily teased"

"Please don't make fun of me like that" She puffed her cheeks

"yeah yeah.. aside from this, the dance is about to start, look everyone is going to the main hall" Ayato said pointing at the crew of people going to the main hall

"Oh so we must go too then" Yui said standing up but was pulled down by Ayato

"why? isn't it better .. they'll leave us alone that way"

"Ayato its no time for this, W-we must attend the dance! " Yui tried reasoning with him

"says the one who doesn't even know how to dance" He said rolling his eyes at her

"thats ! " She couldn't make any proper sentence to reply him back so she just looked down "But still we must go"

"You're annoying , fine... lets go to that stupid dance so we can go back home" He said standing up but moved to her ear "But you'll pay for all these favors when we reach home back, without any excuse" Ayato whispered in her ear then started walking ahead.

Yui stood there still looking at him walking 'pay him'.

"Oi what are you spacing for?" Ayato asked as he turned his back to look at her then smirked "If you don't hurry then I'll add taxes to your bill too"

"Uh I-I am coming" Yui said and hurried to him

-AT THE MAIN DANCE HALL-

"Ayato-kun there are a lot of people, I can't even dance" Yui said quietly as she looked at the huge gathering of hundreds of people

"If you're with Ore-sama then everything will be fine" He assured her and after a while the music started, it was slow typical Ball music

Ayato grabbed Yui's hand in his and held her by her waist "Just let me handle" He said and then he started to move

'He really is skillful in it, not only he's dancing elegantly but also helping me, so it looks like that I am dancing too' Yui thought to herself as she stared up at him, totally impressed by him

"eheh whats with that expression ? are you shocked that ore sama can dance so well" He chuckled and asked her as they both moved along the music along with all other people

"Yeah, its amazing" She replied truthfully

Ayato then pulled her waist to him , making Yui bend backwards , His face drew closer to Yui's and sniffed a little

"A-ayato-kun , what..." Yui blushed and spoke but was interrupted

"tch its too antoxicating right now, I can't hold back" He said as he licked her neck

Yui knew that she has to act instantly cause like this they will draw attention and thats the least of what she wanted "Ayato-kun but we can't do it here,people can us, Please stop''

Ayato gritted his teeth "Fine then .. we're going home" He said as he stopped and and then started to pull her her to other side of the Hall

"What? Now? but the dance and ..." Yui started to reason him once again

"shut up! we're going means we're going ! " He made his point and then started to drag her out the Hall.

-IN THE GARDEN-

"w-wait, Ayato-kun .. i .. I am tired" Yui said as she panted, they walked all the way out in a hurry and the hall was more huge than they thought

"hah! you're already tired, you're so frail" He said as he turned around to look at her

"Its not like that ... I am wearing heels so its difficult for me" She puffed her cheeks and looked away angrily

"who told you to wear these ? " He raised a brow at her with a smirk.

"I w-wanted to .. whats wrong with this?" she asked lookind at her heels

Ayato chuckled and came closer to her "You wanted to look taller hah? Shorty ChiChinashi" He teased her as he chuckled some more

"Ayato kun ! quit it already !" She then pouted and looked other way "you always make fun of me ..and you didn't even complimented my dressing after I worked on it so much,it was just for you though" she didn't realized what she was saying as she angrily spat the truth

"Hah? You dressed up for me ?"

Yui looked up at him "Ofcou- ! " She shut her mouth immediately , now that she noticed what she said , she quickly blushed and looked down,clenching her hands into fista, She couldn't think of anything as she has already spat the truth with clean words

"Yui ..."

Yui's eyes widened as she looked up at him 'Did he just said my name' she thought and looked at him ,She couldn't say anything as she just stared into his green eyes, they really were fascinating that you could look into his eyes for years

Ayato then grabbed Yui's small hand and pulled her closer to him "Fine .. if that is what you want then" He caressed her cheek softly , looking into her pink eyes "You really look beautiful today Yui, I just want to look at you for eternity and keep you as myself, I don't want anyone else to even look at you, I didn't praised you before cause I .. tch"

"Ayato-kun ... Thank you" Yui smiled at him gently

Ayato looked back at her and then he pulled back a strand of her hair behind her ear and tilted her face up and leaned forward.

Yui blushed at it but leaned up too.

and soon there lips met, creating a warm feeling between them, Ayato pulled Yui more closer to him by her waist, Yui put her arms carelessly on his shoulders, playing with his red locks of hair, They stayed like this for a couple of minutes before they pulled away.

"Hey, Lets go home now"

"yeah"

 **End of School dance Ball series  
**

* * *

Author's Note:  
yay! it ended... TwT how was it ? Tell me your opinions about this chapter Thanks For Reding and liking it and since the series is ended, i'll start writing oneshots again , So if you have any idea or want any specific scene to happen then let me know ^^

Lol! I am a sly fox XD , Thanks for the compliment (7w7)...yay ! Ayato saved me "Thank you Ayato-kun"  
"If you wanna thank Ore sama then you can give me your blood chichinashi"  
"0_0 Bye!"


	9. Halloween Part1

\- IN YUI'S ROOM-

"Um Ayato-kun how much have you done?" Yui who was currently sitting infront of Ayato on the bed , with her notebooks infront of her asked , apparently they planned to do their homework (eventhough Yui was the one who insisted Ayato to do his homework too)

"one problem ..." He answered , while lying down on the bed , not paying any attention to the work

"what? but we're doing this for an hour ! " she seeing that Ayato isn't paying any attention sighed "You'll get in trouble if you don't finish it on time"

On which Ayato just grunted a bit " i don't care" He said and turned his back to her.

Yui pouted at herself "I did all this for nothing.." she muttered to herself as she remembered that how hard it was to make Ayato do his homework, She then boredly looked at to her left where was her bed side table on which a mini calender was placed , her eyes widened as she noticed one thing " 31st October is coming soon" She said in surprise which caught Ayato's attention

"31st october ? whats special about it" he asked and sat up on the bed , looking at her

"Eh? You don't know ? Its Halloween" She exclaimed with joy then looked back at him "wait ... you know whats halloween right ?"

"I have no interest in human's events .. " He said nonchantly "But I would like to know ,why you like it ?" He asked a little interested.

"Well , umm , how to explain , We dress up and go to places , recieve candy and have fun" She smiles at him waiting for his response

He looks at her for a while " Booooring~ " He says and yawns

"Eh? No its fun ! we can have a lot of candy!" Yui tries to explain Him

"Did some one said Candy, you heard it too right teddy ?" Kanato appeared right beside her with his bear which made Yui jump in surprise

"Kanato-kun.. uh yeah , its halloween so.."

"We'll join this halloween , if we get some candy" He says with a smile

Yui smiled at him "You will ? great, who will you dress up as Kanato-kun?" She asked him excitedly

"dress up ... I'll dress up as Teddy and Teddy will dress up as me " he says hugging his bear

"uh..yeah, that'll be .. cute" Yui said with a small smile.

"Nfufu whats everyone doing ? " right at the moment, Laito also appeared in her room making Yui jump again

Ayato chuckled at this "Baka ~ you will never get used to this will you? "

"A-anyone would be surprised if someone just pop in out of nowhere" She tried to reason with him

"awww did I scare Bitch chan, gomenei ~" he smiled "What were you guys talking about? " he asked changing the subject back

"Oh yeah.. we were talking about Halloween." Yui turned her attention to him

"hmm ~ Its that event when people dressup right?" He asked

"yeah! its that .. so you wanna celebrate it with us?" She smiled at him trying to make him agree

"Why not, It'll be fun" He smiled back

Ayato grunted "tch this is boring , don't count me in .. " He said and yawned

"Oh come on, Ayato-kun ! It'll be fun~ " Laito tried to convince his brother

"I said No ! " he replied grumpily

Laito leaned closer his brother's ear "don't you wanna see Bitch Chan in a short Bunny costume, if you don't then ..."

" I am coming ! " Ayato answered which made Yui smile more

"really, wow! we need to plan everything then .. so what will you be ?" Yui looked at the triplets while smiling

"Ore sama will be a dangerous and prideful wolf" Ayato said and crossed his arms proudly

"nfufu I will be a knight, stealing every girl's heart" Laito said as he winked at her

"I'll be Teddy and teddy will be me" Kanato declared once again.

"and you'll wear whatever we'll bring you" Ayato declared as he crossed his arms.

Yui looked at them then smiled "thats great..but why can't I choose what i wanna wear? "Yui pouted a bit at this

"Cause Ore sama said so! Ok enough chit chat, we'll bring the things tomorrow, That halloween is on the day after tomorrow right?" Ayato confirmed from her on which Yui nodded in a 'yes' "Ok so we're leaving, and also do finish my homework , you were worried about it so you can do it yourself" he said pointing at his notebooks on her bed.

"But I wanna talk with Bitch Chan some more" Laito cooed as he stepped forward, but as he did so, Ayato grabbed his arm

"we're leaving .." He said dragging his pervert brother with him outside the room.

"Teddy and I are excited about it, Hope we'll get a lot of candy! " Kanato cheered before he also left the room, leaving Yui alone.

She sighed when she saw all the work then started doing his homework , as she did so , she smiled when a picture of all of them celebrating Halloween together came into her mind.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Ayato was on his usual couch napping

Kanato was in the dining room , eating a pudding with extra chocolate

Laito was somewhere outside the mansion messing with some girls

-THE HALLOWEEN DAY-

Yui came outside Ayato's room and knocked few times until a voice came from his room "what is it chichinashi !? come in.."

Yui silently opened the door and closed it as she went near him "Ayato-kun , aren't you forgetting something?" She asked

"hah? No .. I am not" He answered nonchalantly while fixing his torture chains on the wall

"Ayato-kun ! Its Halloween" yui pouted angrily at him "where are the costumes you promised?"

"Dammit ! " turned around to look at her,a little shocked 'I forgot? How can I forgot !'

"Umm... you bought the costumes right?" Yui asked worried with a little hope in her eyes as she looked at him seriously

Ayato looked at her "O-ofcourse I did ! "

"where are they?" Yui asked as she looked around smiling "Show me .." She said happily

"Be patient chichinashi.. Its .. its in Laito's room, I'll go and get it!" He said as he walked closer to the door

"uh I'll go too" Yui said and moved but was stopped when Ayato blocked her way with his hand

"You don't wanna see what is in that pervert's room, right.." he said with low tone .

"Uh Okay, I'll wait in my room, please do show me" She said smiling and then left for her room.

Ayato sighed in relief as she left, now he has to plan for something else, He teleported in Laito's room "Laito!" He called for him

"hmm? look at that ~ my brother has come to visit me " laito smiled cheerfully as he got up from his bed where he was doing crossword puzzle

"Shut up ! this is no time for this ! Chichinashi wants that damned costumes ! " Ayato explained

Laito held his chin and nodded "Its your fault brother, but there is no helping , lets go and buy them now"

Ayato face palmed "Idiot.. Human shops won't be open on holidays like this and even they are, they would be out of stock"

"That makes sense .. oh I think I have some costumes in my closet!" Laito smiled and then went to his closet "Who knew I will get a chance to wear them and even make you to wear it too nfufu" he then searched through his closet and finally came out with four different costumes "tadaa! , This is for you" he exclaimed while hanging one of the costume infront of him.

Ayato boredly turned his attention to Laito, his eyes widened a bit "NO WAY IN HELL I AM WEARING THAT!" He yelled at Laito

"Ne~ But you'll look so cute in this one" Laito looked back at the dress which was Blue long sleeved frock (cindrella's dress) "Oh and don't forget the glass slippers and tiara" He grinned.

Ayato glared at him "SHUT UP!" He then 'tched' and looked away "don't you have anything else in that damned closet?"

"Ummm.. I think .. I have ... Nothing else" He chuckled as he tricked him

"Then you'll wear this shit! not me!" Ayato crossed his arms and looked away

"Did you forget ? you're the one who promised the costumes and you're the one who forgot about it so you'll wear whatever I'll give you" Laito made his point and seeing that Ayato got nothing to say in return grinned more "Now lets give these costumes to others and then Miss princess sama can get dressed too" He giggled and then vanished in the thin air leaving Ayato with the dress.

-IN THE LIVING ROOM-

"Laito-kun are these costumes of your choice?" Yui who was wearing a long dark blue witch cloak with a hat asked Laito with a smile.

"yes bitch Chan , you like it?" Laito was wearing a musketeer costume replied , he had a fake sword too and a mask which covered his eyes

"yeah , its so cute and Kanato kun's suit is also so cute" Yui looked at the purple haired vampire who was standing the other side

" Please don't forget Teddy, ne teddy is cute too" Kanato who was wearing devil cloak with horns on the top of his head and a tail at the back , He also had a pitchfork , His teddy wore a pumpkin head which was shaped according to its size.

"Yeah, you're right" Yui giggled a bit then looked around and noticed that Ayato was missing "Ne, but where's Ayato-kun?"

As she said that the other two triplets also looked around "Don't worry Bitch Chan, we'll get him , lets so go Kanato-kun" Laito motioned his brother and in a second both of them teleported in Ayato's room, and infront of them was Ayato lying on his bed reading a manga with his usual clothes on

"what do you want? get lost " Ayato spoke not looking at his brothers

"Thats not nice Ayato-kun , come on , you should also get dressed , we're waiting" Laito crossed his arms , looking at his twin

"I am not coming and totally not in that stupid dress .. so you can get lost already" Ayato replied and flipped the page of his manga, completely ignoring his brothers

laito sighed "you won't then .. Kanato-kun plan B " He announced with an evil grin as he looked at his purple haired twin

Kanato smiled manically in return "This is for stealing teddy" He then chuckled a bit and then both of them crept closer to him and then they jumped on his bed , Kanato grabbed Ayato's arms and laito started to Undress him.

"OI WHAT THE - STOP IT ! LET GO.. BASTARDS!" Ayato kept yelling but his brothers won't stop

"You must Change Ayato-kun .. time for changing" laito giggled as he continued.

"I'll KILL YOU ! YOU .. YOU ***** GET THE **** OFF ME" but his yellings all go to vain

-MEANWHILE WITH YUI-

"they're taking long.." she muttered to herself while sitting on the couch and looked at the clock in the living room. " its 7pm already" She said and looked down but her attention was taken by a "ehm ehm" She looked up at the staircase to see Laito and kanato standing

Laito smiled slyly "And Now lades and gentlemen , Let me introduce you the new female of the family... Miss Princess Sama" and then kanato and Laito step aside showing Ayato whose face was as red as his hair, he was wearing the cinderella dress

Yui stared at him for a whole minute and then she puffed her cheeks trying her best not to laugh at him as the trio walked down to her, Ayato glared at her "Laugh or speak a word and I'll kill you" He said with dead serious voice but is expression was showing something else, He was clearly embarrassed that he even stuttered a bit.

Yui then zipped her mouth and soon an idea came to her mind ,She clapped her hands which gained her the attention of the Trio "I know How can You look more cute Ayato-kun" She smiled

"Bitch Chan its Aya-chan" Laito giggled and received a smack on his head from Ayato

Yui giggled a bit then ran off to her room and after a while she came with a long red wig "It'll make you more beautiful... Aya- Chan" She muttered silently the last part and giggled

"Like hell ! Ore sama isn't wearing this " He crossed his arms.

"Aya-chan please .. " Laito made a pouty face to his brother

"Shut up before I kill you" He glared at him then looked back at Yui who was holding the wig, He snatched it from her and threw it somewhere "If you guys say one another thing about it then I'll change my mind of going"

" Ah yeah we should leave now, or we'll be late" Yui reminded

"Ne teddy lets get some candy for us " kanato giggled and then all of them left the house..

* * *

A/N :-  
Its halloween , so , A DL oneshot coming right up, it will consist of two parts  
Sorry Ayato fans but I saw a few fanarts of Ayato in a dress and I was totally inspired by this , So *bows* Gomen  
How was the chapter ? tell me in your reviews  
Thanks for reading and liking my story ^^


	10. Halloween part 2

The triplets and Yui walked down the streets , The street was full of lightnings and a lot of people in different costumes were trick or treating each other , This was such a pleasant sight to Yui .. Only

"Teddy is bored" Kanato complained while hugging his bear as he looked around.

"Yeah Bitch Chan , what should we do now?, are we just going to watch people having fun?" Laito asked getting slightly bored too.

" uh No ,We can go to a halloween Festival" Yui replied cheerfully "There will be lights , food stalls and different games for us too, It'll be fun"

"Sounds Fun , But .. where is Aya-Chan ?" Kanato giggled at the name but asked seriously.

" eh wasn't he with us when we left the mansion" Yui recalled

" fufu he became embarrassed and probably hid somewhere while we were checking places out" Laito chuckled at the thought while Yui and Kanato nodded

"It can't be helped , we have to leave him , cause we aren't going in search for him" Kanato said while puffing his cheeks in annoyance from his missing brother

"Uh I think Kanato-kun is right.. we should have fun " Yui smiled weakly while agreeing with Kanato

Laito sighed " But I wanted to make Aya- Chan embarrass , oh well , lets head then" He pouted

"Laito-kun thats not nice" Yui scolded him

"oh Bitch Chan just agree that you also wanted to see him in the dress " Laito teased her with a smirk on his face

"well .. I .." Yui stuttered while looking down which made Laito's smirk widen

"Hai Hai , lets head to the festival " Laito walked while his arms were crossed behind his head "Uh Hai" Yui replied as she hurried to them and then the Trio walked towards the festival

-AT THE HALLOWEEN FESTIVAL-

"woooooow, its so beautiful " Yui looked around excitedly and then turned to the two of the triplets "Where should we go first" she asked cheerfully

"nfufu you two have fun cause I will head to somewhere else, so jyaa ne " Laito winked at her and walked to the crowd and soon he disappeared out of their sight

"Uh , well Kanato-kun lets have some fun in -" But Yui was cut off by kanato

"Yui-San if you need us then we'll be in that ice cream parlour" Kanato replied simply and then headed towards the mentioned ice cream parlour leaving Yui alone in the crowd.

"uh okay .. " she muttered then sadly looked down 'I thought today we'll spend time like a normal family..' she thought to herself and sighed 'No! I won't let it spoil this special event' She thought determined and then started to walk deeper in the festival

-AFTER 10 MINUTES OF WANDERING AROUND-

"haaaah ~ as I thought there is no fun in a festival when you're alone" She said to herself and sighed again while sitting on a bench aside from the festival, She looked up at the different amusements and looked down "This didn't go like I planned" but her thoughts were disturbed by a rustling sound.

~ Rustle Rustle~

'is someone there?' she thought to herself as she heared a weird sound from the bushes near the huge tree 'must be my imagination' she then hurriedly dismissed the thought.

~Rustle Rustle~

'No, I am sure some animal or human is there, should I check it?' she debated to herself for a while but when she heared the sound again ,the curiousity inside of her perked up and she went near the bushes, she was scared at first but then determinedly asked "umm hello?" she greeted as she pushed the bushes aside to look but no one was there ,'must be my imagination since I am feeling lonely haha must be natural' she mentally laughed at herself then was about to head back to her lonely bench when a hand grabbed her from behind by her waist and pulled her into a solid wall which was probably the kidnapper's chest

"WHAA-" But she was cut off when the kidnapper shut her up by closing her opened mouth with his hand .'what? am I being abducted, but by who? wait are they those other vampires they mentioned earlier or..' Different kinds of thoughts came into her mind as she kept strugging in the kidnapper's grip

"Oi what are you doing chichinashi ?"

The familiar voice made her stop and the kidnapper let go of her so she turned around and saw Ayato standing there with a smug grin on his face, "Ayato-kun ! Don't scare me like that!" She angrily blurted but then noticed that Ayato wasn't in the dress he wore before but now he was wearing two wolf ears and a pointy collar with wolf paws on his hands, "ne, where did you get this one?" She asked him curiously

"hah? what do you mean? Ore-sama definitely wasn't going to wear that one, so when I was going back to mansion while distracting you guys, I saw a Man in this costume, I knocked him off and took it, " He replied simply as it wasn't a big deal to knock a person and steal costume

"You shouldn't just steal things , its.. its a sin" She muttered the last part as she knew that Ayato would probably laugh at her for believing in such things , so she decided to keep quiet.

"yeah yeah .. anyway why are you alone here, where are the other two brats?" He asked while looking down at her as he placed his paws on his waist , waitng for her reply

"They wanted to hang out by themselves so they .. left me " she said with sadness and looked down.

"oh" Ayato responded but when he looked at her sad figure spoke up "Come on , don't show Ore sama that face, the festival is still On"

Yui looked up at him "You'll come with me?" she asked excitedly

"I am not going to the festival for your sake" He crossed his arms and looked away from her cheery face "I want to go there for fun and want to see this so called 'halloween' " he glanced at her still cheery face "Stop smiling like an idiot and come!" He demanded while getting slightly embarrassed and grabbed her hand , leading her to the festival.

-IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FESTIVAL-

"come on Ayato-kun , we're just walking , why don't we play some game at this stall, ne ? neee?" Yui suggested once again as they passed by another game stall while Ayato kept rejecting all her offers, She sighed defeatedly "where are we actually heading to?" She finally asked

"where? ofcourse to the Takoyaki shop" Ayato replied simply as he glanced at her then again started walking

Yui was completely taken back by this 'we're walking just for some takoyakis?' she mentally facepalmed 'but i can't make him go with me until we have some takoyakis, I guess' she thought again and walked him until they reached the Takoyaki stall

"Finally found you" Ayato grinned as he looked at the takoyaki shop while Yui silently giggled at his reaction

"Fine then lets go in" She exclaimed cheerfully, then tugged his arm and went inside

"10 boxes of the best takoyaki you have" Ayato ordered

"10 boxes?! aren't they too much?" Yui looked at him shocked

"No .." He looked at her dumbfounded

Yui sighed once again in defeat 'There is no use in arguing with him' she thought and after paying the bill they went outside

" uh Ayato-kun, can we now go to some stall ?" she asked him pleadingly while holding the boxes and walking with him

"yeah.. but first let me eat it" He replied as he swallowed another ball of Takoyaki, he then stopped in his tracks, staring at a boy "what the hell is he trying to be?"

Yui followed his gaze and looked at a boy who was wearing a black and red cloak , he had some blood on his cheeks and huge fangs which were exposed "Hmm he's a vampire"

This made Ayato narrow his eyes "Hah!? how does that shit even resembles to us ? Humans seriously" He said clearly annoyed and chewed another takoyaki while looking around, then something interesting caught his eye "hey chichinashi, you wanted to go to have fun in the festival right"

This caught Yui's attention and she happily nodded "yeah , can we go somewhere?"

"Sure .. come with ore sama, then" he called his familiars took the boxes from her and handed it to them. "Now lets go" he grinned and headed to a certain attraction

Yui smiled brightly "but where are we going?" she received no response from Ayato and when she noticed where they were going , her eyes widened . "A-Ayato-kun please! Not a roller coaster!"

"Haah? but why Chichinashi? Ore sama wants to ride it , so you'll come with me too" he grinned seeing that she's scare of riding a roller coaster

"I don't want it .. please c-can we ride something else?" She insisted once again while they were standing in the line for tickets

"haah? No way" He replied and soon they got the tickets and to Yui's dismay they got the tickets of the first seat

-IN THE ROLLER COASTER, 1ST SEAT-

"haha chichinashi are you really that afraid of roller coasters, don't worry you can always cling to Ore sama" He grinned and reassured her

"thats not the problem" Yui puffed her cheeks

"oh look the ride is getting started " Ayato grinned and fastened the safety harness while Yui flusteredly fastened them and gripped the both handled tightly and started to pary "Please God" which made Ayato chuckle

Then the roller coaster started to move , first it was really calm and slow , until it reached the top of the tracks ready to go downhill.

right when the rollar coaster was about to reach the top Ayato spoke "Oi chichinashi , are your harness locked properly?" He asked eyeing the lock

"Eh? " she then looked at the lock and was shocked when she saw that he was right , the lock is broken , She desperately tried to lock it but it was of no use "A-a-ayato-kun wh-what should I do!?" She screamed

"Calm down ! and cling onto me "

Yui looked at him , not applying to what he said , But as the roller coaster stopped at the top, She immediately clung onto him , or more clearly was ontop of him and hugging his neck tightly while hiding her face in is chest closing her eyes tightly and then atlast the roller coaster climbed down the tracks with great speed

"AAAAAAAAH" Yui screamed while clinging onto him desperately like she was going to die if she let him go , while Ayato didn't mind this at all and even chuckled at her reaction.

The roller coaster then moved to the upside down circular track and Yui once again screamed "AYAAATO! I WILL FALL" and gripped his clothes tightly and in that moment she also tangled her legs with his. Ayato just merely smirked at this while Yui didn't even knew what she was doing.

The roller coaster then moved to a wavy track and at last it stopped at the station and all the people got off.

"Oi ! .. Oi you can open your eyes , tch such a coward chichinashi" He poked her head a few times cause she wasn't even opening her eyes to look as she was really scared. "Oi its over idiot" He said with a louder than before.

Yui slowly opened her eyes to see that he was right, she sighed in relief and and looked up to see that everyone has already gotten off the ride. and She was about to pull herself away from him but soon Ayato pulled her close to him again by her waist , her hands were on his chest and now she was looking at him confused.

"Huh? are you going without even thanking Ore sama for saving your life" He smirked smugly then pointed at their position "You wanted me so desperately during the ride , so now what?"

Yui soon noticed the position, their tangled legs, her fists which were clutching his shirt and their faces inches away from each other. She instantly blushed and started to speak but whatever came out of her mouth made no sense at all, as she was flustered "w-we should go Ayato-kun , a-anyone could see us, please"

"hah? is that how to treat a life saver?" He teased her more

"I have to go now !" she kinda demanded

"what? don't order Ore-sama , You will-" But Yui cut him off

"If I don't then I might vomit at you !" she explained hurriedly while being embarrassed at the reason too

in another second , Ayato let her go and She hurriedly thanked him and ran off to some place, He got off from the ride and scratched the back of his head "tch what a mood killer, I'll make her pay next time " He grumbled angrily while he went for her search .

-NEAR A BIG TREE-

"agh ! " Yui was resting her arm against the tree and after vomiting she cleaned her mouth with water and was now leaning against the tree , ' I really made him angry but i had a reason, one way or another I will get punished for this' she sighed

"There you are Chichinashi !" Ayato popped right beside her which made her jump a little , He rolled his eyes and flicked her forehead "idiot.. how are you feeling now? tch I can't believe you're this fragile"

"Uh yeah , sorry and I am feeling well now" She smiled weakly at him

"you aren't in the shape to wander around now huh" He spoke after analyzing her face

"uh N-no I am fine , lets go " She smiled determined and started to walk forward but suddenly she was being dragged to the opposite direction by Ayato

"Shut up, rest for a while will ya" He said harshly but still with a hint of concern in his voice and dragged her to the bench under the tree and made her sit "We'll go back now in a while and no But ! " He swung his forefinger infront of her in denial

"Uh Okay , sorry for making you worry" She replied while looking down

"Yeah thats right- wait... I wasn't w-worried about you, keep it in your mind" He blushed very lightly which was gone unnoticed by Yui

"uh Okay .. sorry " She replied and kept her head down trying to cool herself , in reality she was really feeling sick

Ayato eyed her from down to up 'she doesn't look bad, she looks pretty cute- wait .. no way I can't think this , No way ' he shook his head to get rif of the thoughts and then sat down beside her

Yui looked up at him and her attention was focused at his wolf ears now , She slowly reached her hand and touched the wolf ears 'it is soft' she thought to herself and smiled

"what are you playing at ?" Ayato questioned , confused by her action but didn't resisted it

"You look cute in it Ayato-kun" Yui said truthfully and smiled brightly which made Ayato look at her shock

"Huh? cute ? don't say stupid things , first look at yourself then tell me" he looked away from her with a 'tch'

"what do you mean , My costume is perfect" she said and once again checked herself to confirm

"yeah yeah .." he rolled his eyes "A baby witch who gets sick in rides and beg to save her life while clinging onto a man shamelessly" He smirked while looking at her

"its .. I was .. but " and she got nothing to reply so she looked down in embarrassment

"Haha! that face is nice" Ayato commented

"don't say that" She puffed her cheeks in annoyance "So lets go home then ? " She asked

"yeah, come one clung onto me once again" he grinned and ignoring her protests her pulled her close and teleported them to the lounge of the mansion in a second.

Yui hurriedly pulled herself off him and pouted angrily "Thank you" she replied grumpily

Ayato chuckeld and waved at her but before leaving he pecked her cheek "Don't ruin my mood again cause next time I won't let you go no matter what the reason is" He smiled smugly and carressed her hair and then he disappeared in the air .

Yui stared in the space and rubbed a hand on her cheek while smiling lightly 'well halloween wasn't that bad either' she thought to herself 

* * *

A/N:-  
and chapter halloween part 2 is done , tadaa ! I know its late as halloween has already passed a week ago but I had exams (._.)

So how was it , please review, it encourages me to write more

and if you guys want any particular scene to happen then please let me know, I will try to put it in the new oneshots I'll write in near future

Thank you for reading and liking my story and for your continuous support (^_^)


	11. Kitchen Chaos

**-SCENE: KITCHEN-**

"Oi chichinashi! what are you doing?" Ayato asked Yui who was currently chopping vegetables on the counter while resting his elbows on the counter staring at her work

"As you can see Ayato-kun , i am making tonight's dinner for the monthly dinner party" Yui replied smiling , she didn't mind cooking as she was also very good in these stuff, As a child she used to cook for her father alot

"And why would you do that? the butler can do it himself , don't bother" He said boredly while watching her chopping , leaning to the counter

"But its fun to make dinner for everyone once in a while,Cooking is one of my special qualities you know" She put on the pot of water on stove for boiling and then continued to chop down the vegetables.

"Heh? you're pretty confident ? well lets see. Add Takoyaki on the menu list too" Ayato smirked and demanded for his favorite food "lets see if you can make the best Takoyaki of the world for Ore sama" He has already tasted her Takoyaki and he really likes it but still he felt like challenging her.

"Haai" Yui replied and giggled at his child like behavior , she then took the chopped vegetables to put it in the boiling water (A/N: Idk how to cook so sorry if my recipe doesn't make any sense XD), "Ah Ayato-kun you can go and wait cause it'll take some time , won't you get bored by just looking?" She said but then she got an idea so she asked him "Ne, How about you help me in cooking too, I can teach you how to cook Takoyaki and then you don't have to come to me always whenever you want to eat"

"Haa? Why does Ore sama need to learn this stuff?" He frowned at her idea and rejected it "If I want to eat Takoyaki then you'll make it for me , whenever and wherever I want" He smirked

Yui sighed at this and silently continued to mince meat when ..

"Hiyaa ! Bitch-Chan " Laito greeted as he walked in the kitchen ,he noticed her cooking and said "Oh so tonight's dinner is by you hmmm" He peeked in the pot "I hope it'll be as delicious as .. you know .. you Bitch Chan nfufu"

"Uhh .. yeah I hope you like it " Yui smiled uncomfortably at his comment then she looked at the clock in the kitchen and became alarmed "1 hour left before the dinner starts? I have to hurry" She then hurriedly minced the meat , She knew how punctual Reiji was in these things and she might get punished for being late

"Oh looks like Bitch Chan needs help well Laito-kun at your service" He joked while offering his help to her and he bowed down and took off his hat

"Really? you'll help ? Thank you Laito kun , so ummm can you make a dough of that flour over there" She pointed at the plate of flour on the opposite counter

"hai Hai , Oh and Ayato-kun you can leave. you are only just wasting space here so ~" Laito teased his brother while starting to work with the flour

"What do you mean by this Haah? Ore sama is also helping here" He said which made Yui raise a brow at Ayato in confusion , Ayato noticed this and asked her "So are you going to tell Ore sama what to do or just stand here like an idiot"

"Uh yeah , umm so can you crack up all the eggs and beat them " She smiled at him "Thank you for helping me Ayato-kun"

"yeah yeah .. quit blabbering and do your work" He reminded her as he went to his counter to crack up and beat the eggs

" hmm ? Can 'Ore-sama' beat the eggs? its a surprise indeed" Laito teased his brother while kneading the flour

"Shut up , Ore sama can do everything" He narrowed his eyes at his twin and began to crack up the eggs "Unlike you who only know how to flirt" He teased back with his own smirk

Laito pouted at this but then slowly a smirk crept on his face, He then took a handful of dry flour and threw it towards Ayato's head

"THE FU*K LAITO !" Ayato snapped at his brother as he dusted the flour from his red locks while sending glares at him

"Whoopsie ~ My hand slipped" Laito replied with a smile , But Ayato knew what was behind that apologetic smile

He 'tched' angrily but then grinned as he also got an idea for his revenge , He picked up one of his eggs and then threw it at Laito which hit him on the shoulder and crack up to spoil his jacket

"Agh ! what.." Laito backed away quickly and looked at his jacket "My jacket stinks , aww this one was one of my favorite" He then angrily looked at Ayato who was trying his best to not laugh

"Sorry Brother, I guess my hand slipped too" He replied with a grin and then both of them started to glare at each other until they were disturbed by Yui

" I am done here , Ne are you both done too ?" She asked as she stretched her arms

"Yeah just about to end "

"almost over , Bitch Chan"

"Uh then I'll go to set the plates and cutlery" She waved and took out the plates and cutlery from the cabinet and exited the kitchen

As soon as she exited , Laito grabbed a tomato , he was wearing an evil smile while looking at his brother " Are you ready , Ayato-kun"

Ayato grabbed a mustard bottle and opened its cap "Huh , Don't bother asking" He grinned

and then the foody battle between the brothers started , Ayato has covered almost all of Laito's clothings along with his hat in mustard and Laito has hit Ayato with like 6-7 tomatoes which messed up his clothings as well

 **-SCENE: LIVING ROOM-**

Yui was currently setting the plates on the table "oh I forgot to bring forks" she mumbled to herself when she noticed that she brought only spoons and knives for cutlery , at that moment Subaru showed up in the dining hall out of nowhere , Yui looked up at him and greeted him and as a reply she got a grunt for him. She then decided to ask Subaru for the cutlery as she remembered that she had to go to Shu and wake him up which wasn't a piece of cake for her

"Aah Subaru-kun can you fetch the forks from the kitchen, It'll be of great help, I have to wake Shu-san up , so will you?" she asked with a sweet voice which Subaru can't possible deny

He nodded after saying some of his tsunderes lines like "I am doing this only to kill time , not for your sake or anything" and started to walk to the kitchen

"Thank you" she said with a smile, she knew how he was harsh and violent on the outside and kind hearted and soft in the inside. She then left the living room.

'tch Damn her .. ' Subaru thought to himself and entered the kitchen and as he entered , His eyes widened at the sight of Ayato and Laito fighting with food "what the ..." he muttered but decided to ignore his brothers and just do what he's supposed to do , So he went to kitchen drawers

"Fufu , Ayato-kun you're really bad in targeting" Laito who moved swiftly against his brother's throws said

"DAMNT IT! STAY STILL!" Ayato shouted and threw an egg at Laito's direction, Well it was supposed to be in his direction But Laito dodged it and the egg hit Subaru's back

Laito chuckled at his brother's miss again but stopped when he saw that it hit their youngest brother , Both Laito and Ayato now froze staring at the Albino who slowly looked at them

"NOW YOU'LL PAY , YOU PIECE OF SHIT !" Subaru spat and clentched his palms into fists as he advanced toward Ayato

"O-Oi.. calm down you brat ! " Ayato sweat dropped at his short tempered brother but didn't want to back away without a fight as it was against his pride so he smirked and grabbed the ketchup bottle on the counter and squished it to Subaru's direction which spoiled his clothes "Ha! did that cool you down" He teased

Subaru's eyes twitched and he raised his face which was as red as ketchup because of anger and it was when he started to throw his anger tantrums , throwing and breaking literally everything which came into his hands.

 **-SCENE : KITCHEN ENTRANCE-**

"Now will you tell me what really happened to cause all this mess" Reiji was standing just outside the kitchen , glaring at his half brothers who were covered in different sauces , fruits and eggs , He made them stand in the kitchen so they won't ruin his precious carpet by their mess.

"He's the one to blame !" Subaru pointed at Ayato who was standing just beside him and in the middle of subaru and laito

"Tch , Its all Laito's fault ! He picked a fight with Ore sama in the first place" Ayato then pointed to his twin , standing beside him

"eh ? My hand slipped and a little flour got on you" Laito pouted in return

"THE HELL ! That wasn't a 'hand slip' " Ayato narrows his eyes at his twin

"Will you Both Shut Up!" Subaru growls irritably at them

"enough now .. " Reiji silences them and then sighs "seriously these manners.. well a punishment is needed for you three" He said while glaring at them "clean the whole kitchen, I'll check it after 1 hour and I want it to be spick and span .. Did I make myself clear?" He fixed his glasses once more while asking them

"Tch"

"Haaai ~"

"Don't order around four eyes"

Reiji sighed once again and then turned his heel and started to walk towards his room "1 hour" he reminded and then vanished in the thin air.

As soon as Reiji went , Laito tapped his both brother's shoulders while leaning close to them "fufu now lets clean the kitchen , how fun , Spending time with my dearest brothers ~ " He chuckled

Both Ayato and Subaru batted his hand off their shoulder at the same time and glared at him then at each other and then they went inside the kitchen , Subaru started to pick bottles and other pots which he threw during his rampage while Ayato started to clean the counters after blabbering about how the great himself have to do cleaning, Laito took control of the messy floor by mopping

"This is all your fault" Ayato murmured while trying to rub the ketchup stain off the counter

"Now Now ~ I only wanted to have a little Fun" Laito giggled as he broomed the kitchen floor

" WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP AND HURRY WITH THIS! I CAN'T STAND BEING WITH YOU BOTH IN THE SAME ROOM" Subaru yelled as he almost done with his work .

"I Love you too, Little brother" Laito smiles cheerfully at Subaru

"Shut up!" He spat at him then continued his work

 **-TIME SKIP-**

"hmmm its not perfect but I didn't expect more from you either" Reiji said as he inspected the kitchen while the trio was standing to a side , Reiji sighed then looked at them "fine, I'll let it slip this time but this kind of behavior won't be excused next time" He crossed his arms "Now please go and clean yourself properly, I don't want the mansion to stick because of you three" he then walked outside the kitchen and then the trio walked to their rooms while grumbling and cursing Reiji under their breaths

 **-SCENE : OUTSIDE THE BATHROOM, IN THE HALLWAY-**

"Ugh Finally that stupid smell of tomatoes is off me" Ayato mumbled as he exited the bathroom after taking a whole hour in the bathroom to himself, He then walked to his room ,during his walk he saw Yui walking to his direction suddenly he stopped walking as he remembered 'damn it ! we were supposed to help her!' he thought to himself then decided to ask her "Oi! Chichinashi" He greeted her in his usual tone when he saw that he now has the girl's attention asked "How was the dinner?"

Yui kinda frowned at the question ,"what dinner? remember you guys destroyed everything including the food I made" She looked at him with both angry and sad eyes

Ayato was taken back by this "Its not like it matters" he said while not looking at her

Yui sighed at his predictable behavior and then started to walk past him "you're right.. it doesn't matter to you" , She really liked event like these when the whole family is together and it was ruined

Ayato looked at girl passing by him and decided to say what he wanted to "Chichinashi look I'm ..I'm ... sorry" He said it with a low voice but it was enough to reach Yui's ears

She froze in her tracks as she was surprised by this, Never she thought that 'Ayato Sakamaki' would apologize for something . She then turned around to look at him but he was already gone, a small smile made its way to her lips as she stared at the place where Ayato was standing a moment ago 'Tsundere much' she thought to herself and a small giggle escaped her lips.

* * *

 **A/N :-**

and I am back with another chapter , So what do you think about it ? ^^

I really like to read your reviews about the chapters ? , even though there are some negative reviews too but Oh well ~ I won't stop writing , some reviews from haters can't stop Ore-sama mwahaha :D

Thanks for Reading and liking my story , You all are awesome people

By the way , Did you guys watch the episode 8 of DL More blood ,It was really amazing ,The return of Ayato ! I did feel sad for the Mukamis after Ayato took Yui away.. Poor Babies *hugs each of them*


	12. Babysitting

(abc) = author notes  
'abc' = Thinking  
"abc" =Talking  
"ABC" = shouting  
 **-ABC-** = when the scene changes  
 **-ABC-** = when time changes or time skips

* * *

 **-SCENE:ROSE GARDEN-**

Yui was walking in the rose garden of the Sakamaki mansion , It was a clear evening , the was sky getting orange and soon dark which meant that the day at the mansion was just beginning . She woke up early today as it was sunday and no one had school , she thought about taking a walk in the garden , She strolled around ,admiring the roses of different colors . She didn't realized when she reached near the Main iron bars gate of the mansion which reminded her of her arrival at the mansion, She was in her own world when she heard a sniffle

She quickly become alarmed by this 'some one is here?!' she thought to herself in shock as the mansion was in the middle of forest and no one person would dare to come here by herself . 'she might be lost , I shoudld help her before anyone finds out and she also get stuck here' at this thought she pushed open the iron gate and stepped out . There she saw a girl of 7-8 years sitting on the ground and rubbing her eyes while crying . Yui kneeled next to the girl and patted her head gently "Umm are you Lost'' She asked with a kind voice

"Mommy .. Mommy .." The girl replied between her sniffs as she continued to rub her eyes

"Its alright , I can help you and soon you will be with your Mommy" Yui smiled at the girl "But you have to tell me properly and please stop crying" She said as she rubbed the girl's back , trying to comfort her

"You will send me to Mommy?" The little girl asked as she hurriedly stopped crying and now was looking at Yui with her big brown eyes , The girl was wearing a sky blue thin frock which reached her knees, white socks and red shoes which matched her red hat. Her hair were brownish in color

"Ofcourse" Yui confirmed her while in reality she didn't have any idea of how to help the little girl

"Yay! Come on Lets go" the girl started to tug Yui's hand

Yui soon realized that the girl was asking her to leave the mansion and she knew what consiquences are waiting for her if she leaves the mansion without their permission "But we have to get permission and also-"

But she interrupted when the Little girl's stomach growled , She innocently looked down then at her "I am Hungry " She stated

"But I don't have anything" Yui replied while feeling bad for the poor little hungry girl

"Nee Chan, There is a house behind you, Is it yours? You have a fridge too right?" The girl asked innocently

Yui was taken back by the little girl's smartness. She tried to make up an excuse but failed and sighed 'They won't mind a little girl right? They possibly can't reject her' She reassured herself then smiled at the girl "Yeah , come on lets get you some food and then we can take you to your mommy , Okay?"

The girl grinned and then held Yui's hand and started to walk with her "My Name's Yui, whats your name ?" Yui asked her

"Ayano" The girl smiled at her and then they both entered the mansion of six deadly brothers.

"Okay .. Now you'll be a good girl and keep queit okay?" She instructed her on which Ayano nodded , Yui then sighed 'here goes nothing' she then opened the door and quietly lead the girl to the kitchen , luckily the girl didn't said anything and followed Yui so they weren't spotted by any of the Sakamaki yet. Yui then took out an apple from the basket and gave it to her

"Thank you Nee-Chan" The girl said and munched on the apple happily

Yui sighed in relief as she watched the girl eating apple but the relief didn't last for long as she heard foot steps which were coming closer and closer. She became alarmed "Ayano ! Yo-You have to hide" She said flusteredly

Ayano tilted her head "are we playing hide and seek?" She asked ,being excited

"y-yes, Now Hurry !" Yui said while glancing at her then at the door

"Okay , No cheating Nee-Chan" Ayano said childishly and then ran to a side and hid herself behind the curtains

"Yui-San ? What are you doing here this early?" kanato entered the kitchen and was surprised to find her here

"Uh Kanato-kun, Ohayo , I j-just came here to drink water" She lied and grabbed the glass nearby on the counter

"Oh .. can you make me and Teddy cookies, we don't like to wait so make it quick" He demanded and was about to leave when ..

"COOKIES !" Ayano ran out from her hiding spot towards Yui , She hugged Yui , looking up at her while pouting "I want cookies too"

Yui mentally face palmed and while shaking terribly she turned to Kanato and forced a smile "Uhh I can explain"

"Who's she" Kanato simply asked while glaring at Ayano "and why she's here"

Yui sighed and when she felt that their wasn't any other way to get out of this situation so she explained everything to Kanato "...and then I gave her the apple and that's when you came" She finished after explaining to him.

" I see, this doesn't concern us but we would like for you to sent her where she came from" Kanato said after hearing everything from her "Right Now , Me and Teddy would like some cookies"

"Ahh Yeah about that ... we're out of flour" Yui said while looking through all the cabinets and sweat dropped as she knew how Kanato becomes when he doesn't get sweets"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT! I SAID WE NEED COOKIES SO GIVE IT TO US WITHOUT ANY OF YOUR USELESS EXCUSES " Kanato started to throw his anger tantrum at her as he started yelling

"B-but I c-can't make cookies without flour" Yui nervously said

Kanato glared at her with his watery eyes but soon smirked "Does Reiji know about her?" He pointed at Ayano who was now munching a banana , not giving any attention to their fight.

"Not yet .. wait , you wouldn't right?" Yui became scared by his threat and looked at him with her big scared pink eyes

"So are you making us cookies?"

"But Its impossible ..."

"hmph , FINE .. REIJI ! " Kanato yelled ignoring all Yui's begging for him to stop

 **-TIME SKIP-**  
 **-SCENE: LIVING ROOM-**

"Now Miss Komori will you explain me who is she and why is she here?" Reiji asked with his cold tone while crossing his arms , glaring at the nervous blonde girl and the little brown haired girl

"Uhm , yeah .. its " Yui stuttered terribly while findling with her fingers

Ayano looked at Reiji and spoke sternly "nee Chan promised me to send me to Mommy"

Reiji raised a brow at her statement "and how do you plan to do this? Miss Komori" He slightly smirked at Yui

"I .. I don't know" Yui muttered while looking down in embarrassment

Reiji sighed at her idiocy "Seriously , are you that much of an idiot or pretending to be an idiot?" He rubbed his temple "Now take her where you found her"

Yui's eyes widened at his order "W-what? But its so cold there and also its night time , I possibly can't leave her there alone" Yui tried to defend Ayano

"I am afraid that all of this doesn't concern me" He replied simply while narrowing his eyes at Yui

Yui gritted her teeth 'I can't do this, its not right, its .. its .. not gentlemanlike?' she thought to herself and a smirk crept on her face as she got an idea , she then spoke "Is that so .. Oh okay Reiji-san I will leave her outside, even though its completely not gentlemanlike and an educated person would never do such a thing like leaving a little girl outside on a cold night ... But I'll do as you said" She then turned around while holding Ayano's hand "You all are same, you are brothers afterall , You ,Shu-san ..." Yui said Shu's name on purpose , She knew how Reiji react whenever he's compared to Shu . She then started to walk

"Wait right there.." Reiji said calmly , But Yui knew how angry he was at her for saying all that but obviously he won't show this to her , He really has some great self control

"Yes Reiji-San" Yui replied while smiling as she turned around to look at him "You need something? Cause I was just going to leave her outside''

"About that , I have changed my mind, We will help the girl" He said while fixing his glasses, not looking at her directly "but I need some information so that I can send her to her home"

"Oh If you say so" yui said calmy 'plan successful' she cheered in her mind but didn't show it to him. She then nodded at him and kneeled down to her level "Ayano-Chan , Whats your Mommy's name?"

"Mommy's name is Mommy" Ayano tilted her head at yui innocently

"Uh I mean her real name..."

" Isn't mommy her name?"

Yui sighed at her answer then decided to move on next question "Uh okay , so where do you live?"

"In my home.."

"Uh I mean , where is your home ? any special thing around it?"

After some time of thinking , Ayano replied "My room is pink"

Yui sighed again and stood up , she then turned to Reiji "she's too young for all this.."

"I can see that , Fine , so she'll stay with us for tonight and tomorrow morning we will send her where she came from , Anyone must be looking for her and they might check upon the place she was before. " Reiji then turned around and started to walk away.

Yui smiled then looked at Ayano who smiled back at her "Reiji-san is really cute like this" She muttered to herself but it was heard by the Glasses wearing Vampire

 **-IN YUI'S ROOM-**

"Okay , Ayano-Chan , its time to sleep so be a good girl and sleep so that we can send you tomorrow to your home" Yui patted at Ayano's head who was lying in Yui's bed under the covers

"Nee Chan, can I call you Mommy? You act like my mom" Ayano asked out of nowhere while looking at Yui

"eh?" Yui was shocked by the girl's request but when she saw her innocent face , she complied to it anyway "Okay" She smiled at the girl and kissed her forehead "Now go to sleep , okay"

Ayano simply nodded and closed her eyes

Yui seeing this stood up from the bed and went outside, It was sleeping time for the Girl but in the Sakamaki mansion all the brothers were just starting their day and so was Yui.

As Yui left the room , Ayano opened her eyes and stared at the door for 10 minutes "Where is Mommy?" she quietly asked herself then decided to leave the room to search her as she is not used to sleep alone. Ayano got out of her bed and then moved to the door,she tip toed to reach for the door knob and opened the door , As she went outside in the hallway , she saw that all the lights were lit up , she then wandered in the hallway , looking here and there, she didn't notice where she was going and so she ended in getting bumped by some one "ow"

"Araaa ~ what do we have here" Laito said, surprised to see a human young girl in the mansion.

Ayano looked up at the fedora wearing guy "I am finding Mommy .. have you seen her" she asked him innocently

'Mommy?!' the very word struck him, He didn't knew what to say , as he knew only one female in the mansion and thats ... "Can you tell me what your Mommy looks like?"

"Mommy was wearing pink clothes and she is very pretty" Ayano replied with innocence and smiled.

"Bitch Chan? But how can this be" He asked himself still confused

" Be-Bitch Chan ? whats that ?" She tilted her head to a side

Her question almost made Laito laugh but he kept quiet "Your Mommy's name is Bitch Chan so You should also call her 'Bitch' instead of Mommy ? it'll make her proud of you" Laito lied while smiling at her

"It will make Mommy happy? Okay , I will call her Be- bec .."

"Bitch ~ " Laito corrected her, he then smiled and picked up the girl in his arms and rubbed his cheek with his "You're so cute , I won't mind keeping you , I can teach you many many things too"

"lemme go" Ayano struggled and finally freed herself from Laito's grip "I will go and find Bitch Chan " She said seriously and then started to walk in the hallway again as she walked she heard Laito's chuckling 'why is he laughing at me' she thought and continued her little journey

 **-AFTER 5 MINUTES OF WALKING-**

"This House is really huuuuge" She said as she reached the corner of the hallway but still couldn't find Yui , She looked at the closed door infront of her and tried to push it but like the others in the hallway it was also locked ,Ayano sniffed a little and then started to cry "MOMMY!" and soon the room's door opened from inside revealing a silver haired boy with red eyes

"Who the hell are you? a-and why are you crying?" The Albino was angry at first but as soon as he saw her crying face became flustered

she sniffed and then whined "I CAN'T FIND MY MOMMY" and she started to cry again while rubbing her eyes

"O-oi ! Stop crying" Subaru yelled but it made her cry more so he grabbed the crying girl's arm and pulled her inside the room and shut the door closed , He led her to a couch and made her sit , he then kneeled down infront of her and dried her tears with his thumb "Now stop crying and tell me what happened and who you are?"

She sniffed one more time before calming down " Ayano .." she told her name "I can't find my Mom, this place is very big"

Subaru looked at the girl while hundreds of questions run through his mind 'who? what mommy? why here?' but he knew that asking the girl would be just a waste of time as he could see that she's too young for any patted her head "we'll find -err your mommy" He said in his kind voice

Ayano looked at the Albino and smiled , she the stood up on her feet and was about to exit the room with Subaru when she noticed something and asked him "Whats that?"

Subaru noticed her gaze and looked in the same direction "Thats my coffin"

"Coffin? I saw this in TV , Dead people sleep there , right?" She asked curiously

"yeah ..."

"Then why do you have this here? , you are alive"

"I just like to sleep in it, tch its non of your business"

"hmm" She again looked at the coffin and it was when her curiosity sparked "I want to sleep in it too" She then ran to the coffin

"Oi ! You can't !" Subaru walked to her and watched her effort to push the lid of the coffin , it was really heavy even Yui can't slid it off

"But I want to sleep in here" Ayano whined

"I said NO"

"Pwease , just for a little while" Ayano looked at him with puppy eyes

Subaru instantly blushed at her and turned away "Tch, Fine but only for a while"

"Yay"

 **-MEANWHILE WITH YUI IN THE LIVING ROOM-**

"Oh I almost forgot to give these to Subaru" Yui said as she saw the notes in her school bag which teacher gave her to hand it to Subaru since he ditched school yesterday "I should go and hand it to him right away before I forget again" Yui said to herself and started to walk towards his room

 **-SCENE: OUTSIDE SUBARU'S ROOM-**

'I am finally here' Yui said to herself and was about to knock on his door when she heard..

"its really comfy ehehe"

Yui's eyes widened 'Ayano?' she said to herself and hurriedly without any knocking or greeting she opened the door , Her eyes widened even more when she saw the scene in front of her , Ayano was inside Subaru's coffin and Subaru was outside looking at her ,Yui then shouted "SUBARU-KUN !" and then she hurriedly went near them and picked up her from thr coffin while looking at Subaru "H-how can you do this"

"Hah" Subaru was totally confused by what she was saying

"HOW CAN YOU PUT A LITTLE KID INSIDE THAT"

Then it hit him 'she's thinking that I was torturing her or something?' he then spoke "Yui look it isn't like-"

But Yui cut him off "I thought you were kinder than your brothers" She said in a pained voice

"Oi ! I wasn't doing anything to her!"

"Lets Go Ayano, Why did you leave the room all by your own" Yui looked at Ayano and then held her to her room

"Sorry" Ayano smiled innocently and as Yui held her to their room , Ayano waved happily at Subaru

"Tch! " Subaru then kicked his coffin in anger 'I won't do favors to anyone anymore'

 **-IN THE HALLWAY-**

"you shouldn't wander around like that you know" Yui scolded her while they walked towards her room

"Sorry mo-" Ayano then remembered what Laito told her before 'what was it again ? ... Bitch Chan !' she recalled and turned to Yui "Sorry Bitch Chan"

Yui looked at her with wide eyes , She knew that where exactly she learnt this disgusting word "Ayano dear,where did you hear it?" She kneeled infront of her with a forced smile on her face

"from the hat wearing uncle ! he said you'll be happy if I call you Bitch Chan" Ayano replied cheerfully

Yui's anger was boiling and and it reached its edge when she heard a familiar laugh, She furiously turned around and saw Laito laughing like an insane person

"That was really good one" Laito said in between his laughs

"LAITO-KUN !" Yui yelled with rage and embarrassment

Ayano nervously tugged Yui's pink shoulder jumper "Bitch Chan?"

"AYANO! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Yui yelled at the little girl

Ayano's eyes widened and she sniffed and then without saying anything ran to past her and Laito

"A-Ayano-chan.." Yui moved her hand but she was already gone , Yui then regrettably looked down

"tch tch .. Now look what you just did to a poor girl" Laito faked a frown and then giggled "see yaa, bitch Chan ~" He then vanished in the thin air

Yui sighed and then started to walk again 'maybe I should give her something sweet too while apologizing' she thought and then headed to kitchen

 **-MEANWHILE WITH AYANO-**

'Mommy is bad, she yelled at me' she ran in the hallway and as she got tired she stopped and looked around 'again lost?' She then leaned to the door which was infront of her and surprisingly it opened as she leant to it and she fell inside with her back on the floor , Ayano observed the room while still lying , it had many strange things about which she had no idea of (torture devices) , Ayano stood up and went near a strange box which looks like the silver haired man's coffin (Iron Maiden) "People here are very weird" she said to herself while observing the giant box in front of her.

"Oi ! who dare to enter Ore-sama's room without permission?"

Ayano hurriedly turned around and saw another man. he had reddish hair and and green acidic cat like eyes "its your room? umm who are you?"

"Hah? a kid is asking Ore-sama who is he ?.. for you its 'Ayato-sama' " Ayato replied with his usual arrogance "Now answer! who are you and why are you here?"

Ayano tilted her head "Mommy scolded me so I came here" she then smiled " I am Ayano-sama"

"Haah? Ore sama doesn't call any one that! Kid"

"Ore-sama also doesn't call anyone that"

"OI ! Only I can call myself Ore-sama cause I am the best "

"I am also the best, My mommy told me"

"Shut Up kid ! don't piss Ore sama off" Ayato said angrily and kneeled down in front of her "Now say who's the best" he then pinched her puffy cheeks and pulled it

"mhm mnn ME " she replied stubbornly while freeing herself from his grip

Ayato's eyes twitched at her stubbornness "you little brat"

 **-IN THE HALLWAY-**

"aah Shu-san" Yui spotted Shu in the hallway "have you seen , umm a little girl anywhere" she asked kindly while holding a chocolate bar which she took for Ayano so that she'll forgive her

Shu lazily looked at her "A girl ?" he asked in a bored voice

"Um yeah .. she was about this tall and had brown hair" Yui told Shu the height of Ayano by reaching her hand to her waist

"No idea.." He replied and walked in his room "looks like Ayato is having an arguement with someone" he said and shut the door closed

"Huh?" Yui tilted her head 'why did he tell her that?' then it hit her "On No .. not Ayano" Yui hurriedly rushed to Ayato's room and opened it to see Ayato pinching Ayano's cheeks . Yui then yelled (once again) "AYATO-KUN !" she moved towards Ayano and hugged her then glared at Ayato "Why all of you are so mean to her ! can't you see that she's just a child"

Ayano was rubbing her cheeks while leaning into Yui's hug "He pinched my cheeks so hard"

Ayato gritted his teeth "this is because you were disobeying Ore sama" he crossed his arms and stood up

Yui sighed "Ayano you shouldn't argue with elder people and Ayato you should keep this in mind that she's just of 8 years"

Ayato shrugged and 'hmphed'

Ayano looked up at Yui "I am sorry Mommy" on which Yui just smiled and patted her head

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHO'S MOM" Ayato looked at them with wide shocked eyes

"eh calm down Ayato-kun, she's not my child , she just calls me Mom cause she thinks I act like one ehehe" Yui explained while also standing up and holding Ayano's hand

Ayano nodded at Yui's statement and then looked at Ayato "you act like my dad, he also pinches my cheeks alot.. can I call you Daddy?" She asks Ayato with innocence

Ayato and Yui both stared at the little girl and at the same time they looked at each other and in a second they broke their eye contact, Yui looked down with her cheeks tinted pink , Ayato looked at the balcony , his cheeks also wearing a light shade of pink

Ayano looked confused at them and tilted her head

"A-Ayano-chan lets go okay" Yui changed the topic and held her hand and left his room , before leaving she glanced back at Ayato and caught him staring at her and again they quickly broke the eye contact.

 **-IN THE HALLWAY-**

"Mommy, can I have a glass of milk? I can't sleep without getting one" Ayano asked Yui

"Oh okay.. come" Yui tugged her hand

"I am too sleepy.. can you bring it for me pwease?" Ayano asked while rubbing her eyes

Yui narrowed her eyes then noticed that they were near her room "Oh okay .. stay in my room , its there" She pointed at the door of her room

Ayano yawned and nodded , not looking where Yui pointed

Yui smiled at her cuteness and walked in the opposite direction to the kitchen , She warmed the milk and poured it in a glass and added a little honey for its sweetness , She then took the glass and went in her room , She silently opened the door and found no one in there, Yui sighed 'again' she mentally face palmed for leaving her alone.

She then exited her room and saw that Shu's room door was opened into a creak , Yui peeked into the room and a smile crept on her face , there she saw that Ayano and Shu were sleeping on the bed under the covers , Shu's hand was above her and they looked like they were in deep sleep , Yui didn't want to ruin this so she quietly closed the door and went in her own room.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**  
Me again and wooh this is the longest chapter I have ever written of 4,266 words  
All the brothers are really good in taking care of a child ,yeaaaah XD ~Sakamaki Babysitting centre~ LOL

and Thanks for reading and liking my Story , you all are awesome people ( ^_^)／


	13. Mommy and Daddy

(abc) = author notes  
'abc' = Thinking  
"abc" =Talking  
"ABC" = shouting  
 **-ABC-** = when the scene changes  
 **-ABC-** = when time changes or time skips

* * *

 **-THE NEXT DAY- -SCENE: AYATO'S ROOM-**

~Creak~

Ayano silently opened the door of the red haired vampire's room "Daddy?" she asked in her soft and sleepy voice.

. She was sleeping with Shu in his room but while sleeping she saw a nightmare and when she woke up , No one was beside her. Being a 8 year old, she felt scared and came out of the room , as far as she could remember , she knew the way to Ayato's room so she headed towards it

As Ayano entered Ayato's room , she closed the door behind her and went near the sleeping vampire (He's sleeping on the bed and not in the Iron Maiden) Ayano stared at his face for like a minute then spoke up "Daddy?" But recieved no response from the sleeping Vampire . Ayano then poked his cheek with her small finger "daddy wake up"

Ayato stirred a little and turned to other side, So She was now faced with his back

Ayano continued to poke him on his back, her little poking became harder and harder and continuous that Ayato had to leave his dreams and face the reality

"Aghhh ,what is wrong with you?" Ayato asked the girl groggily as he sat up on his bed. His eyes filled with tiresomeness and his hair were messy.

"I saw a bad dream" Ayano replied in a sad tone

"So? Thats not Ore sama's problem! Go and sleep" He ordered , irritated that his sleep was disturbed just because of this reason

"But .. I can't sleep alone there" She said with a pouty face while looking at him

" I already said that its not Ore sama's problem" Ayato then looked other way but soon he looked back at the girl who had her head lowered , He then 'tched' and asked her "If I'll let you sleep here , then will you stop making that face and let Ore sama sleep as well?"

Ayano looked up at him "Yeah.."

He sighed and helped Ayano to climb up his bed "Feel honored about this, you're sleeping with 'Ore sama' "

Ayano soon cuddled up with the blankets and pillows and fell asleep in a minute.

"Woah .." Ayato smirked "fast asleep?"

Still sleeping, Ayano hugged the pillow tighter and mumbled "Daddy"

Ayato looked at her and quietly moved his hand to stroke her hair softly. 'she is cute' he thought but then quickly dismissed both his thought and action and looked other away "still a pain" he mumbled and then lied beside her ,ready to fall asleep again.

 **-TIME SKIP-**  
 **\- SCENE: DINING ROOM-**

"come on Ayano finish the fruit salad" Yui says while sitting beside her "its good for health"

Ayano whines "Mommy~ I already ate two apples" and pushes the plate infront of her.

Laito chuckles at the scene before him and comments "hmmm~ Bitch Chan really looks like her mom, I wonder who's the father"

Yui glares at him as he again uses his nickname infront of the little girl.

Ayano was sipping her milk now when Ayato finally entered the room. Ayano smiles brightly "Daddy !" she waves her hand

Ayato looks at her and scoffs "I told you to not call me that" he reminds her

Laito chuckles "ooooh ~ so Ayato-kun is the father" he says in a teasing manner then glances at Yui who then also makes an eye contact with him. He smirks at her while looking at her through the corner of his eyes, making her blush as she get what he was trying to say.

and then Reiji clears his throat to gain everyone's attention "About this girl, we will have to take her where she came from TODAY" he says and then looks at Ayano "so tell me properly , where were you when you got lost"

Ayano looks at him and after a while of thinking she remembers "I was in that Huuuuge park with alot of rides and sweet shops" she explains in her innocent voice

Reiji raises a brow, not getting to what park she was referring .

Then Kanato spoke up "do you mean 'Dream World Family Park' he has listened alot about the candy shops there but never get to visit it.

"YESH ! that was its name" She grins

Subaru takes another bite from his bread and looks at Reiji "the problem is solved then , just leave her there and someone might notice it"

Shu yawned and decided to take part in the conversation as well "its a family park and couples or alone children aren't allowed to enter"

Laito slyly smirks "well we have parents, right here~" he points at the trio sitting with Ayano in betweem and Ayato , Yui on her left and right respectively.

The three of them look at him with Ayano smiling happily and Yui blushing and Ayato glaring at his twin

Kanato eats another spoonful of his pudding while saying "They do look like a family" he says with a serious expression but internally smirking.

Reiji takes a sip from his herbal tea and then looks at them "Fine.. you two are responsible for taking her there, did I make myself clear" he said on which they all nodded , obviously after a little argument of Ayato saying "why Ore sama had to do this stuff and etc" but eventually he agreed as well.

 **-SCENE: OUTSIDE THE MANSION-**

"Come on slowpokes" Ayato said irritably as he already was far ahead from them

" Ayano come on" Yui tugged her arm but she was swinging here and there and singing

"I love you ! You love me ~ what a happy family" She sang and spun around ignoring Yui's scolding and tugging

Ayato rolled his eyes at them and then walked back "Oi ! we don't have all day" he then wasting no time, picked up Ayano , making her sit on one of his strong arm (A/N: remember how Yuma did to Yui in DLMB anime episode 7 XD)

Yui sighed in relief "Thank God, she really wasn't listening to me"

"hah, no one listens to you Chichin- Don't touch my hair brat!" Ayato gritted his teeth at Ayano who was having fun in touching his red locks and making small braids

"Where are we going Daddy?" she asked while still braiding the few locks of his hair

"For the Last time, I am not your dad or anything" he tched and looked at Yui "what was that park's name again?"

"Dream World Family Park... its not that far from here if we take a short cut" she replied while pointing at the forest and then the trio started to walk through the forest.

 **-AFTER 10 MINUTES OF WALKING-**

"We're finally here" Yui exclaimed as they reached the entrance of the Park , it was a huge amusement park which was full of lights and laughter of children

"about time..." Ayato said with boredom but relieved at the same time

"Lets go! Lets go! this is my favorite park" Ayano cheered , still sitting on Ayato's arm

"oh yeah.. remember that its a Family Park, so we have to act like that too" Yui reminded Ayato, not wanting to get in any trouble

" sheeesh what a pain" he replied and then they walked to the entrance of the Park, they were about to enter when the security guard stopped them

"Sir, its a family Park"

"So what do you think we are huh?" He spat back at the security guard

The guard narrowed his eyes at them , examining them from toe to head "Aren't you two young for a child this old?" he asked suspiciously

"Thats not your problem" Ayato 'tched' annoyed at the guard's question

The Guard raised a brow and "Love marriage?"

Yui looked down in embarrassment while twidling with her fingers

"Ofcourse! Now are you done bothering us with your useless questions or what?" Ayato glared at him

The Guard sighed and opened the gate for them and watched them going in the park silently "Teens these days" he muttered to himself

 **-SCENE: IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PARK-**

'I still can't believe Ayato-kun said it so bluntly , seriously! like it wasn't a big deal , well maybe not for him but for me it is...' Yui kept thinking to herself while following Ayato that she didn't realize when Ayato had stopped and so she ended up bumping on his back

"Oi are you half asleep or what?"

"uhm no.."

"anyway, where should I leave her?" Ayato asked while looking Ayano

"Leave me?!... Don't leave me daddy!" she said hugging him by his neck

"Oi Brat! let go"

"We can't leaver her, maybe we should search for -" but Yui stopped in the middle of her sentence while looking to a certain direction

"search for what?" Ayato asked, confused by her incomplete sentence then looked in the same direction which had consumed her attention. There was a woman with brown hair same as Ayano's and had eye bags , maybe because she hadn't slept for a night, she carried a picture as well , since it was far from them they couldn't tell who was in that picture but Yui concluded that its Ayano's teacher.

"Could she be?" Ayato spoke

"MOMMY!" Ayano cheered as she saw her mother sitting on the bench

"so she is your mother" Yui confirmed and then Ayato put Ayano down and knelt before her along with Yui

"Don't mess around now brat" Ayato said and ruffled Ayano's hair at which she giggled

Yui smiled at her "Ayano don't let go of your Mommy's hand now okay.. we will miss you "

Ayano nodded happily and then ran to her real mother after kissing both Ayato and Yui's cheek "Bye Bye ! Onee chan and Nee chan, I love you"

Yui slowly waved at her but before she knew both Ayato and Yui were out of the park. On the foot path which lead them to their home "W-what? but I didn't say bye to her properly" Yui complained to Ayato

"Haah? that would be just a waste of time, I don't want to be there and listen to her mother's praise about Ore sama" Ayato replied while crossing his arms

"But .. usually you like it when some one praises you" Yui tilted her head , confused by this change of behavior

"Are you talking back to Ore sama?"

"N-no"

"hmm" he mumbled and then started to walk with her to their mansion , his arms crossed behind his head

"so its a bye then.." she said to herself while walking with a frown on her face

"what? are you actually missing that brat" Ayato asked as he noticed her frown , not completely looking at her

"Kinda.." Yui then smiled slightly at the memories she had with Ayano replayed in her mind, even though it was for a short period of time, Yui still missed her.

"Weird..." Ayato spoke and turned to her and flicked her forehead with his forefinger "You are only allowed to miss Ore sama not any other person"

"oww, it wasn't like that" Yui spoke while rubbing her forehead

"Whatever .." Ayato said and then walked ahead from her "Are you coming or should I carry you as I did with her" He asked with a smirk

"I CAN WALK" Yui replied and caught up with him and soon they made back to their mansion.

"Finally!" Ayato stretched his arms and opened the door followed by Yui, he then again glanced at her , finding her with a sad expression, "Oi I already told you.. She doesn't matter only Ore sama does... You can't miss me like that though cause Ore sama isn't going to let you slip out of his sight that easily" He smirked and then walked up to his room "geez I am tired now" he said while yawning and soon he vanished from Yui's sight

Yui stared at the spot where Ayato was just a while ago 'was he trying to comfort me?' She thought with a warm smile on her face.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _Hey ~ Me Again (≧∇≦)/  
Lets say Bye to Ayano cause she is now in her home with her mother.  
Thanks for reading and liking my story , I really feel happy when I read all those reviews, feels like my hardwork has paid off (^▽^)  
And if you want any particular scene to happen then let me know, I'll try to put it in upcoming chapters_

 _Thanks to : Kawaiijuuzou - Violet167- Neko-kittens-alonealeaxbluerose-Ayato lovers -Global Mariah , for reviewing my story , it means a lot to me  
Till next time guys, Have a Nice day/night_


End file.
